Fate
by Katarina Midnight Valintine
Summary: I have a family and special powers with another family that was stolen from me. "Daughter of the stars with extraordinary unknown abilities will save the world riding the world of evil once again only under the blue moon will she be able to be the light when darkness descends spreading to the four corners of the world thus becoming Queen of the Stars." That's Me. Lucy Heartfilia.
1. The Beginning

**This is only a re-write of the last three chapters! I've been re-writing them all on my phone and it's hard to do so which explains for my sad excuse for writing as of late.**

"Come on Anna let's go play in the woods" A ten-year old girl with black hair and sapphire blue eyes wearing a royal blue dress whined begging her little sister who was sitting in a clearing in the maze garden surrounded by stacks of books towering over her and two small wolves sleeping in front of her.

"I'm reading Emma" The eight year old red-headed little girl wearing a plain white dress stated with a book in her hand almost finished with it.

"Why? Books are so boring!" Emma sighed dramatically like usual if she didn't get what she wanted. The comment made the younger sister snap her gaze to her elder sister, she sighed when her sister started begging again to ditch her books to go play in the woods with her.

"Emma books aren't boring" The little sister's electric blue eyes stared right into her sister's sapphire blue eyes. Emma finally looked away sighing in defeat, she laid down on the ground looking up at the clouds. "Why don't you get ahead in your studies?"

"Why do that?" Anne sighed as if the answer was obvious

"If you get ahead, you'll finish early and have a lot of free time" Emma quickly sat up

"Marian!" A women just a teenager showed up bowing

"What can I do for you madam?"

"Please bring me my studies"

"Anything you wish" She bowed leaving, Emma laid back down on the ground waiting

"Princess Emmaline and Princess Annabella" Both girls entered the throne room with grace and dignity wearing tiaras and smiles that were shinning. They took their seats beside their parents on their thrones in silence. Annabella in a white dress and Emmaline in a black one. Their Mother a very beautiful women with black hair and electric blue eyes wearing a purple dress her hair up in a bun wearing a crown. Their father a handsome man with red hair and sapphire blue eyes wearing a black suit with a purple tie and the crown.

It was a formal event and the public was invited to watch their cousin Mephisto graduate to the next level of his training to become a knight. The priest was droning on, Emma was bored and had to keep herself from yawning because she was tired too. They had to wake really early to get ready for it.

"Lucillia meet The Royal family King Morgan and Queen Josephine and their two daughter's Princess Emmaline and Princess Annabella" A women with long blonde hair pinned into a bun and chocolate brown eyes smiled introducing her daughter to the family of the Heart Kingdom.

"Hi, I'm Emmaline! Just call me Emma" The black haired girl jumped up and down smiling before tackling the blonde girl, pulling away. "That's my sister Annabella" She pointed to the red head who watched in interest quietly from her throne not moving.

"Let's go play in the gardens!" Emma was bouncing up and down holding onto her hand, she looked to her mother Layla who nodded yes. "Come on!" Emma dragged the blonde girl away

"Do you mind if I call you Lu?" Emma questioned her while passing many closed doors

"Not at all" Lucy didn't mind being dragged by the eldest princess. Emma talked the entire way asking questions about the blonde girl she already considered a good friend. Once they made it to the maze garden they navigated through it giggling and smiling not caring if their dresses were ruined.

It was lunch time and they made it back to the clearing in the maze underneath the great big bleeding hearts tree that had a bench underneath. They saw Anna there sitting with Mephisto having a picnic with him talking.

"Food!" Emma ran over with Lucy trailing behind and started stuffing her face with food, they all laughed including Anna who was usually reserved and watched from a distance. They sat underneath the tree smiling and having fun.

-(Present Time)-

It's been three years since the whole eclipse and dragons. Fairy Tail became number one again, and Sabertooth ended up merging with us. Natsu, Gray, and Juvia are now S-class mages now. Things have changed I've become a part-time waitress at the guild also taking solo missions and training by myself. I actually bought a house with all the jewel I've been making. It's been fun training with my family. Gray and Lyon helped with Ice magic, and Wendy with healing spells. Erza in weapons, while Natsu and Romeo taught me fire magic. Gajeel in combat, and Freed with runes. We had a new magic council and Hisui became Queen of Fiore.

"Are you sure Master?"

"Yes Lucy, I'm quite sure. Thus needs to stay a secret for now"

"I'll leave in less than an hour" He nodded

"Who have you decided to accompany you?"

"Sting and Rogue"

"Wise choice…and Natsu?"

"Lisanna has promised to distract Natsu''

"Then you may take your leave my child"

"Hai!"

Leaving the office and then stepping into the elevator. I waited patiently for it go to floor one and once I stepped out I immediately left the huge main building. Stepping put into bright sunlight, I let my eyes adjust and started my trek to my dorm house. I shared a dorm house that I shared with my girlfriends and the guys. It was a simple three story Victorian town house.

The first floor had a big kitchen, lounge, dining room, living room, and laundry room. The second floor had six bedrooms, but every two bedrooms had to share a bathroom. The third floor was designed the same way but it was for the guys. I lived with ten other people, now you're probably very seriously confused right now.

A year ago Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had combined after the whole eclipse incident. The new Magic Council had decided it to be best that we merged becoming the biggest school/guild in all of Fiore and mostly all of Earth-Land. Anyway because of that it was decided that Fairies and Sabers live together in dorm houses that were all over campus.

My roommates were Levy McGarden, Lisanna Statruss, Yukino Augria, and Sorano Augria while the guys were Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, Cobra, Midnight, Sting Euclife and Rogue Cheney. We all lived together, we even made a system to live together.

Smiling I opened the front door to my dorm house with my silver key, closing the door behind me I walked down the hall and passed the living room to see Lisanna and Yukino watching a movie in their pajamas. The dining room was across from the living room, next to it was the lounge and the kitchen across from it. I could hear some of the guys in there playing video games in the lounge from the sound of shouts and insults being thrown around. Going up the stairs, I immediately went straight to my room.

Grabbing my hard covered pink suitcase, I set it on the bed as I started going around the room and packed my clothes and the toiletries. Once I made a checklist of everything, I called a cab to pick us up in thirty minutes. Deciding to change into something more comfortable since we'd be on a plane for a few hours. I texted Sting and Rogue to get ready and that the cab would be here in less than thirty minutes. A pink sweater with black leggings with pink fuzzy socks. I tugged on my black ugg boots, brushing my long hair into a side ponytail with a pink bow.

"We got first class tickets?"

"Yeah the requester provided the tickets" I answered, handing both of the slayers troia pills

"Who's the requester?"

"I don't know it doesn't say in any of the papers in the file. Must be a secret kind of thing" I shrugged placing the file on my lap. I stared at it, I didn't see any of pictures or names to disclose who it was.

For the past four months now, I've been training and getting stronger. Even my friends helped me much to Natsu's dismay because he and I quote "Protecting you is my job! Its my job as your best friend!" He had exclaimed four months ago when I told him I'd be taking a temporary leave from Team Natsu. Everyone taught me basic spells to help me defend myself and attack if I were to ever be separated from my keys.

Closing my eyes I couldn't help but think about my life before Fairy Tail. My life as an heiress, the life I never wanted but was forced to have. Trying to think about my life when Mama was still alive, I only ever got a few memories and they were even blurry and vague on details. It's as if my memories were tampered with, someone tried to steal them but left a few behind on accident or purpose. I don't know either way.

"Lucy? You okay?" Turning my head to the right to see Sting, my boyfriend, who snapped me out of my thoughts. His cobalt blue eyes were filled with worry and concern had laced his voice instead of the usual cocky smirk and happiness.

"I was just thinking about my old life" Taking my right had with his left one, he brought it to his lips and kissed it staring at me with a soft look

"I love you Sting"

"I love you Lucy" Leaning my head on his shoulder I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes letting a smile grace my face.

"Lucy!" We were just getting off the plane when my head started hurting and my vision got hazy. My magic was acting weird again, it was trying to stretch itself out.I stumbled. Great, It just had to happen right now and right here. Sting caught me with great ease.

"Lucy that's the third time this month that's happened" Rogue stated "You should really go to the hospital" He stated with worry appearing in his eye

"I'm fine now" Sting helped me up letting me lean on him for support

"Would you like me to take all your bags?" Virgo asked appearing from the Celestial World with a pokerface

"Yes thank you Virgo" Taking all of our bags, she went back to the Celestial World

"I'll go get a cab" Rogue stated disappearing in the crowd of people leaving Sting and I to take our time catching up

"Are you sure? Lucy if you're not feeling well then we can get Wendy or take you to the nearest Hospital" Sting suggested holding onto me as we walked through the crowd of people.

"It's just my magic, it's acting weird again" My magic was acting out and I couldn't figure out why, shaking my head I smiled to reassure Sting that I was alright. He nodded after mush hesitation and helped me into the cab that Rogue had already got. On the way to our destination, I couldn't help the pangs of familiarity that hit me, I tried harder to remember but my mind became blank.

"It's nice to meet you Duke Cedric" I used the grace and dignity I was taught as an heiress, he dismissed the guard that had brought us here.

"Lady Lucillia! It's been years since I last saw you! You were only fourteen then" Duke Cedric chuckled, I bit back the shiver that wanted to run down my spine. The way he looked at me made me very uncomfortable, not to mention the dark look glinted in his eye.

"I apologize for my memory but do I know you?" We stood in a big study. Our Requestor was someone important, it was Duke Cedric. We stood in the Castle that stood in the capital of the continent Valentine. A middle aged man with black hair and light blue eyes in a black suit with a black tie.

"She did quite a number on you didn't she. I have to say I'm very impressed, she was just coming into her power and yet she managed to do it with ease." Duke Cedric mumbled, I gave him a confused loo. He waved it off with a light chuckle and smiled at us "Don't worry you'll find out soon enough" He shrugged sbefore smoothly adding "Lady Lucillia you've grown up to look just like your Mother" He smiled

"You knew my parents?" I asked confused even more then I was before. Who was "she" and what did she do to me?

"Yes, my late brother and I worked with him, we were all good friends" He smiled with a sad smile but had a dangerous glint in his eye

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"It was long ago dear" He waved his hand in dismissal "I have a meeting so you'll be meeting my niece"

"Who might that be then?" I smiled for the first time feeling relief that I could get away from him

"Your requester" He answered "I didn't request for your help, my niece requested for your assistance specifically."

"Who's you're niece?" Sting asked speaking up, the Duke simply laughed

"The Princess of Valentine" He stated then dismissed us, he had the guard lead us out and was leading us out the castle down many halls, corridors, maids and servents.

"The Duke made me very uncomfortable" I whispered knowing both slayers could hear me since they were on both sides of me

"I agree" Rogue spoke up with Sting nodding in agreement

"Don't worry" I felt weird for a few seconds then back to normal for some reason.

"Right this way" The guard led us through the maze garden and after a few minutes we made it to a fairly large clearing with a large bleeding hearts tree with a bench underneath it. The clearing had different colored roses all over it. The guard bowed and left us in silence as we watched a women sitting on the patch of grass making a flower crown of pink and white roses with two grown wolves at her feet protective over her.

"Lady Lucillia, Mr. Euclife and Mr. Cheney…" Her soprano voice spoke not even glancing in our direction. Finally standing she turned to us, I met her electric blue eyes in a staring contest before examining her. She had red hair pinned into a bun with a crown on her head, with red lips with pale skin. She wore a white sleeveless lace white dress with a corset top with a small train and a silver locket around her neck. The weird thing was she wore a silver metal mask with black gems on it, she didn't wear any shoes. "Guards you're dismissed" She commanded with a soft yet demanded tone. I didn't notice there was two guards, they quickly left in a hurry.

"It's nice to meet you your highness" She walking over watching me in silence with both wolves following her

"Lady Lucy, it's nice to see you again" I scrunched my nose in confusion

"I have no intention on being rude but do I know you?"

"I did quite a number on you didn't I? I didn't think it would hold for so long nor that you were wiped clean with not even a hint of any memory" She mused with a tilt of her head and then she waved it off with not even a second thought and walked further into the clearing "You're Mother and Father would come over and stay for weeks at a time. We were sisters never separated nor my older sister Emmaline"

"I don't remember any of this" She looked at us over her shoulder and nodded telling us to follow her silently. We followed confused but the peacefulness made our body relax and we complied to her orders.

Turning she led us to a different part of the clearing where there was only dead flowers, but once she stepped foot into it. It was as if she breathed life into them, they glowed a bright red and died down.

"Evil lurks in this kingdom and I can only protect it for so long before I use up all my magic. It's a shame people don't appreciate the beauty in the small things. It's the small things that matter because they may seem frivolous but really they're important because they lead up to the big things" She stated still holding the flower crown in her hands "No one appreciates the beauty of Mother Nature and I can't think of an answer as to why. Evil is killing nature and it's kingdom" She stated, walking over to me she placed it on my head and pulled away

"Not to interrupt you Princess but I don't remember you" She gave me a sad smile and suddenly she was holding a light pink glass heart in her hands

"You will and I'm sorry for doing this" She mumbled a spell and suddenly I was hit with memories I didn't know I had when I was a child with this girl and another girl and a boy. Running in the woods, playing pranks, reading, everything came back in a huge blur but when my mind cleared I remembered everything. Looking at the girl in front of me I couldn't hold back my emotions.

"Annabella!" I hugged her smiling not able to contain my excitement at being reunited with Annabella, she hugged me back.

"It's good to have you back Lucy" I couldn't help crying. She was the only person I had from my childhood left, death surrounded me like air.

"Where's Emma?" I pulled away sniffing, she looked away with a sad smile before turning away from me.

"A lot's happened since you left" I got an uneasy feeling

"Tell me please Annabella" She sighed and finally nodded relenting after much hesitation and gestured me to sit on the bench with her.

"Once you were banned from returning here by your father after I was forced to take your memories. Emma agreed to training since she is the eldest. After a few months came and went by. She began to act funny and was becoming closed off, I thought it was because she and Mother were always fighting...but one night she just vanished one night. My parents freaked out and started searching immediately... They were grieving thinking she was probably kidnapped and killed. I on the other hand knew better, I knew she most likely ran away but never shared my thoughts. After almost two years of her missing the responsibility of becoming Queen fell to me. I cried for weeks knowing I was now trapped to always be here." Anna explained in an emotionless tone, her eyes downcast.

"Anne..." I pulled her into a hug and held her with my eyes closed. "I'm sorry for what happened" She simply hugged me back before pulling away, a sad smile married on her face.

"It's okay now, I don't much care anymore" With that she shrugged and turned swiftly back to her wolves who were whimpering for her attention. She put both of her hands on top of their heads and they simply leaned into her touch.

"So why do you need wizards protect you if you have guards?" Sting questioned with a confused expression

"For the past two years, there have been countless attempts on my life. Just a few days prior, I was almost killed in my sleep if it were not for my wolves to protect me. I can't trust anyone anymore" Anna explained smiling down at the two "Please help me Lucy" she bowed at us with the two wolves following her actions.

"Of course we'll help you Anna" I gave her a soft smile, Rogue closed the distance between the two kneeling down to her level offering her his hand. She took it her cheeks blushing a pretty hue of pink. He helped her up not breaking eye contact with the young princess.

"H-hai, thank you" With hesitance she took her hand out of his before looking anywhere but him. "I'll have you shown to your rooms where you may rest and clean up for dinner while I'll be in a meeting"

"We'll have a plan by than" Sting reassured the princess who nodded then left walking passed us. A maid walked bowing than gestured us to follow her.

"Come on Rogue..." Sting whined bugging the slayer that sat on the couch trying to ignore the irritating blonde that was invading his personal space.

"Leave me alone you prick" Rogue retorted with a poker face

"Not until you tell me what happened between you and the princess back there" Sting had been trying to interrogate his twin as soon as we were left alone in the room. We were already dressed for dinner and were simply waiting. Sting took this as an opportunity.

"Nothing happened Sting" Rogue looked away from him, Sting smirked and started poking his twin on the side of his head. "What the hell are you doing Sting?" Rogue sighed

"I'll stop when you answer my question" Rogues eye started twitching after a few minutes of this going on. Sting's smirk kept getting bigger.

"I said that nothing happened and to leave me alone" A tic mark was slowly starting to form on Rogues forehead

"You have never even give another girl a second glance not until the red haired princess came into the picture. As soon as we walked in there you stared at her the entire time" Sting pointed out explaining why had transpire only a mere two hours ago

"Sting leave me the hell alone" Rogue snapped dangerously calm causing me to laugh nervously and back away

"If I don't?" Rogue punched his twin in the face before getting up and walking away from him with a pissed off aura surrounding him.

"What the hell?!" Sting snapped glaring at his twin

"I told you many times that nothing happened and to leave me alone and you didn't listen and kept on" Rogue explained facing away from him

Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing me to jump up and rush to the door. Opening the door there was a maid bowing who I recognized as Marian.

"Dinner is ready" Bowing again she turned and left in silence.

"Dinner anyone?" I turned to the three other wizards in the room who all looked at me before nodding.

"Lady Lucy! Nice for you to join us!" The Duke announced loudly causing me to bow embarrassed.

"Uncle. You know she doesn't go by that anymore" Anna chided sipping the wine with her eyes closed not even bothering to turn in his direction

"Oh Anna, I'm just joking." The Duke grinned not even bothered by the Princesses comment

"Lucy you've grown be a beautiful women just like you're mother" The Duchess Veronica complimented who had a warm smile on her face starring right at me.

"Thank you your grace"

"Call me whatever you like dear, no need to be so formal" She gestured for us to take our seats at the long table. We were immediately tended to. It's been so long since I've acted like this.

"Queen Hisui told us you were some of the best wizards there are in Fiore" Cedric picked up his glass of wine taking a long slow sip of it. "Which one of you is a Guild Master?" He was looking at each of us trying to see if there was any signs of who the Guild Master was. He stopped at Rogue and decided it was him.

"It seems you're very young to be a Guild Master already. That must be a lot of responsibility don't you think?" Cedric questioned "But not as much responsibility as running an entire country" Glancing at Anna to see her trying to hold in her laughter.

"Uncle not to interrupt your conversation but SaberTooth merged with Fairy Tail and Sting was the last Guild Master. is or was his advisor or some sort" Anna put down her wine glass and looked at her Uncle with a small smile

"He is? You're joking right?" Cedric couldn't tell if it was a joke or not

"Uncle, that's rude" "Honey where are your manners?" Anna and her Aunt Veronica scolded at the same time

"It's alright Duke Cedric, it's not the first time I've been mistaken for being the Guild Master" Rogue gave him a smile before giving Sting a victorious grin.

"Well, My wife and I will excuse ourselves and retire to our chambers" With that they stood and bid us goodnight then quietly left.

"The plan is that Rogue will watch over you at night since he uses shadow magic. Sting and I will question the servants and check out the castle for anything suspicious" I announced, Anna set her wine glass down than nodded to the plan

"Well, the ball is tomorrow evening and there is much to prepare." We all stood and went our separate ways.

-(Sting and Lucy)-

While we were heading to our room with Sting carrying the sleeping exceeds, I couldn't help but wonder about how much Anna had changed.

"Lu, you okay?" Snapping out of my thoughts I turned to my boyfriend to see giving me a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Anna and how she has changed so much from when we were but children" Sighing I looked ahead to see we made it to the door. Opening it I let Sting go first before following him in closing the door with my foot. He set the exceeds in Rogue's room, since he wouldn't be sleeping in here tonight.

"You look troubled Lu" Sighing I turned to my boyfriend, he walked over and took my hand leading me out of the room.

"I am" We took our seats on the couch with me in his lap. "Emma isn't the type of person to just run away. But it doesn't make sense that someone would kidnap a royal child and not have a ransom of some kind" I mused not knowing what to believe, all the hardships we faced when we were kids came back to me all at once. Could He have taken her? No, it's impossible. Emma and Anna sealed him away for good all those years ago.

"I don't wanna talk about it tonight or think about it" I sighed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Then what do you wanna do?" Sting smirked before capturing me in a kiss, I straddled him wanting to get closer and enjoyed the feeling of his hands on me that were getting lower and started rubbing circles in my inner thigh. My mind was screaming for him to get closer and touch me. He started on my neck and worked on it leaving hickeys. Soft moans left my lips and then a sharp gasp when I felt his hand rubbing against my already soaked underwear.

"S-sting!" I hissed when he shredded them. He inserted three fingers in me, causing me to start moaning a little louder. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sunk my teeth into his shoulder so I wouldn't wake up the sleeping exceeds with my moans and cries.

"A-ahh Sting! F-faster" I could feel myself coming real soon. "I-I'm about t-to-" I was cut off feeling myself go over the edge riding the waves of bliss. Looking at my boyfriend he smirked and started licking his fingers that were covered in me. Blushing I panted, he kissed me muttering 'I love you' against my lips.

"I love you too Sting" Smirking he carried me to the bathroom setting me on the counter.

"Shower and then we can watch a movie" I nodded smiling, he left closing the door behind him causing a smile to appear on my face.

-(Annabella's POV)-

I did my usual routine before bed. I just finished brushing my long red hair then put it into a messy side braid. A silver heart-shaped locket that dangled from the small silver chain was around my neck. I've never taken it off since my mother gave it to me. Mother...

"It's a very beautiful necklace" Through the mirror I saw dressed in a black T-shirt with black and red plaid flannel pants.

"Thank you, it was a gift" I turned in the chair that I was sitting in. "So Mr. Cheney may I ask what it's like to be in a guild?" I asked standing up moving to the open balcony door, he followed me leaning against the door.

"Please just call me Rogue"

"As long as you call me whatever you like" I looked down to the maze garden, where I would sit and read all day long and sleep underneath the stars all night.

"Well, honestly it's exhausting. You're happy, and you're with your friends who become you're family. There is never really a dull moment. You go on missions that take you anywhere on Earth-Land. You see new things, and meet new people. Not to mention the schools, you learn new things that help broaden your knowledge" Placing my hands on the metal bar railing, I smiled. It was the perfect answer. "For every question you ask, I'll ask one" Rogue added

"Seems fair" I mused

"What happened to your parents?" Looking down, I could feel my vision blur

"It was a week after I turned sixteen, my parents and I had just retired to bed. I woke up to a loud explosion, my Mother came and she took us through a secret passage way. It was a safe room that was made for the Royal family" I sniffed "She left me there. I sat there crying listening to cries, and screams. After a few hours, my Mother and Father came for me. B-but before anything could happen, as my father was hugging me. He was killed by a cloaked man, I screamed. My Mother used the rest of her magic to put an enchanted sleeping curse on me knowing she couldn't fight." A few tears fell, I clenched the bar railing tight "The last thing I saw was her dying, blood was everywhere. Then I fell into that enchanted sleep, time froze for me. Three years passed, but I never aged. I still looked sixteen" Turning my head I looked over my right shoulder and give him a painful smile before closing my eyes letting the tears fall.

I felt arms snake around my small waist then I was being pulled into a hard but comforting embrace. I tensed, then finally relaxed. I put my arms over his, his head was buried in my messy braid. His breathe fanned over my skin, I felt hot all of a sudden.

"T-thank you R-rogue" it was a soft whisper, I finally stopped crying. Turning in his embrace, I looked up at him. He used his right hand and wiped my tears. I couldn't help but lean into his hand that he placed on my cheek. It was a natural instinct, I didn't even think about it.

"Anything princess" He smiled, I couldn't help but blush at the adoration that was shining in his eyes. I shivered and then his eyes showed concern and worry causing me to blush even more. "Do you wanna go back inside?"

"Yes, thank you" His hands dropped from my waist causing me to feel hurt. Then he grabbed my hand and led me back inside, he closed the balcony doors. Leading me to the bed, we sat down on it.

"I wanna know everything about you Anna" Rogue smiled sitting criss-crossed in front of me. I let out a giggle, he smirked. I blushed.

"That will take a while" He had leaned in closer

"As long as I get to spend more time with you, then that's okay" He whispered, his eyes were filled with flirtation and longing. I didn't know what to say and I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded my face red.

"Where do you want me to start?" I questioned

"The basics"

We sat there and exchange information back and forth. He'd flirt and smirk a lot while I blushed and looked away. I don't know how but we ended up laying down side by side. He held me close, my head was on his chest, my arms wrapped around him.

"R-rogue?" My eyes were started to become difficult to leave them open.

"Yes Anna?"

"Do you feel like we belong together? I have had this feeling since I met you earlier" I mumbled knowing he'd hear it since he was a dragon slayer.

"Yes, I've had the same feeling but that's a conversation for another time. You're starting to fall asleep. Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Humming in response, I closed my eyes and cuddled into him. In years, this is probably the most I've felt relaxed and comfortable.

 **Kitty: Sorry I disappeared again, but I have been writing and recreating all the lost stories that were wiped from my computer. Mysterious has been helping me**

 **Mysterious: Yea, unlike her I remember what I write whereas you have to reread what you wrote to make sure you don't mess up the future chapters.**

 **Kitty: Shut up before I kick you out of my room.**

 **Mysterious: wow, thanks for the last seven years of being my girlfriend.**

 **Kitty: Shut up. You know I love you. Anyway please leave a review you guys!**


	2. Shadow Dragon & Valentine Princess

As the sleeping teenage girl sighed in content with her eyes still closed, she wrapped her legs and arms tighter around whatever she was holding onto in an attempt to pull it closer to her. She felt something hard and warm pressing against her right cheek. Fluttering open her pretty blue eyes when she felt the weight on her waist tighten and pull her closer to whatever was holding her. Glancing she was met with a pale bare built and muscled chest, blushing she looked up to meet the sleeping face of a Mr. Rogue Cheney.

Her blush only grew darker when she noticed that he was half-naked and that her dress was raised dangerously high to her upper thigh, since it was short to begin with. She bit back the moan that threatened to spill from her lips noticing how defined his upper body looked and how he was unconsciously rubbing circles into her almost bare hip.

Minutes went by as she studied the sleeping features, he was so masculine, strong, and well built. She noticed the slight scar on the bridge on his nose, and had to resist the urge to run her hands through his black hair. She was unconsciously tracing his chest as she watched him with curiosity, a deep growl left his lips as she suddenly found herself pinned down against the bed with the now awake dragon on top of her.

The blushing teenage girl's electric blue eyes met with crimson red eyes staring back, they both held desire and longing in each of their eyes. The dragon watched as the longing girl was spread out, her delicate, soft, and curvaceous body was caged against the bed and him, and both his hands were on either side of her face. Her hair had long left it's hold from the messy braid and now framed her beautiful face. Watching as heavy breathes left her ruby red lips, he looked down to her scantily clad body, and her dress had ridden up dangerously high to her hips. The dragon let a soft growl out as he caught sight of the white lace panties that covered her.

"R-Rogue?" Snapping his gaze to the girl he had pinned down, he watched her eyes watch him with longing, desire and an emotion that he knew only for less than twenty four hours.

"Yes?" Leaning to the junction of her neck and her shoulder, he nuzzled her before leaving small kisses on the spot.

The red haired girl watched as his eyes slowly observed her, and blushed when he was staring right at her panties that were no longer hidden and let out a growl. Calling out his name in a whisper had snapped his gaze back to her. She watched as he leaned in toward her, she let out a small gasp when he had responded with a whispered 'Yes?' His hot breathe blew across her already hot and flushed pale skin and caused the heat that was in her lower belly to get bigger.

Squirming slightly she snaked her arms around his neck, he pulled away to kiss her on each corner on her mouth before placing a kiss on her lips. Their lips moved together, nipping at the aroused girl's bottom lip asking for entrance. Granting it she parted her lips and he immediately started exploring her mouth before coaxing her into playing with him.

Their tongues fought for dominance, in the end the Dragon won. The girl felt her whole body temperature rise dramatically at how the heated and passionate kisses from her Dragon became. She ran her long, slender fingers through his hair tugging and pulling at it, she was rewarded with soft growls and groans. The dragon was internally fighting against his dragon that fought for the girl they were both currently taking their time with. Winning against his inner dragon, he continued the kiss for a few more minutes until they both parted for air.

A trail of saliva connected their lips, giving her one more kiss he sat up and brought her into his lap. He waited patiently for the princess to regain her composure and push the desire away. There was things he needed to discuss with her before they did anything else, he wasn't going to let his desire for her screw it up before it even began. As the girl in his lap finally regained her composure she blushed at how easily her control was broken and couldn't help biting her lip at the Dragon's effect on her.

"Annabella, we need to discuss some things" Rogue's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and back to reality, she watched him look at her with seriousness

"Okay" Smiling she looked at him with the innocence and happiness she held, the Dragon inwardly groaned. She had to stop looking at him like that if she didn't then his already lack of control would surely snap and he'd do something he'd regret. No he wouldn't regret pleasuring the beautiful princess in his lap. No he'd regret letting his desire control him and not show her the way he wanted to properly court her, to get to know her, to cherish her and show her the world that she desired to know and just give her everything she wanted before making the final step to make her truly his.

"You know I'm a Dragon Slayer correct?" She nodded and hummed a response "Do you know the traditions, customs and rituals of them?"

"I know only little of Dragon slayers, just the basics of them" She explained with a small smile

"Well there is a certain ritual that every dragon and slayer have. The ritual is to take a mate that is the slayer or Dragons equal" I explained, letting her slowly process the information

"I'm your mate I'm assuming" Quirking a thin red eyebrow at the Dragon, he let out a throaty chuckle and nodded nonetheless

"Yes, you are my mate. There is a courting ritual that is involved and with your permission I wish to ask you that question"

"Yes, you have my permission"

"Will you Annabella Valentine allow me Rogue Cheney to court you to be my mate" He asked with a serious glint in his eye

"Yes, I allow you Rogue to court me to be your mate" The Princess smiled letting a giggle escape her lips, he simple smiled and kissed her lips before pulling away "That's not fair" She said with a pout on her lips

"I know, you'll have to bear with me here" Nodding eagerly she smiled again "In human terms will you be my girlfriend?" She leaned in and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck

"Is that an answer?" Pulling away she played with the ends of his hair, he let out another chuckled and nodded causing the girl in his lap to lean into him resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"We'll talk more about this later as soon as we get another chance to be alone" Wrapping his arms around the girl he held her against him with a smile, breathing in her scent. There was faint traces of arousal, ignoring it he focused on her natural scent.

 ** _Vanilla and Roses~_**

Just her scent drove the Dragon crazy, looking down at his intended he kissed her forehead noticing she had fallen asleep and laid her back in bed since the sun wasn't even up. After covering her with the silk white sheets, he wrote down a small note and left it on her bedside table, looking at her one more time he disappeared into the shadows as he watched both of her wolves move to the end of the bed.

-( Sting and Lucy)-

Yawning I sat up from the bed, stretching until I heard the many pops as I let my bones click back into place. Satisfied I stood and went to the bathroom, as I left I decided to go check up on the exceeds. As I opened the door to Rogue's room, I walked over to the sleeping exceeds that were sprawled over the bed. Shaking my head I turned ran into something with a hiss I backed up, looking to see it was a smiling Rogue.

"Etto...sorry Rogue" He shook his head

"Don't apologize Lucy, I should have given you a warning that I was here" He sat on the end of the bed and ran his hands through his ink black hair.

"How was last night?" All I got was a smirk, I flicked him on the forehead rolling my eyes when he looked up at me with a shocked look "So lemme guess, the reason for the sudden attachment to the Princess is because she's your mate and the smirk is because something happened while you were watching over her" All I got was a bigger smirk from him "That's a yes but I'm guessing some other things happened as well?"

"Yes, things happened. I discussed some things with her and plan to explain it more the next time we're alone" He answered looking up at me "If it's okay Lucy I already asked her to allow me permission to court her and be my girlfriend." I smiled pulling him into a hug then pulled away after he returned the hug

"Yes, it's okay Rogue. I'm actually not surprised really, I approve of you two. She needs someone like you and you need someone like her." With that said I gave him one last lingering look then left him in his room and returned to Sting's and mine.

"Lu, can you help me with my tie?" Sting asked trying to fix but failed after many attempts, Rogue simply shook his head at his twin and fixed his red one. Both Dragons wore black suits with white shirts underneath and different colored ties.

Lucy wore a deep blue heart-shaped neckline high-low silk dress that flowed at her hips and ended an inch past her mid-thigh, she wore a simple sapphire heart shaped necklace around her neck with matching earrings and ring. The jewelry set was a gift from Sting that he had given her for their one year anniversary. With her hair in a braid, she slipped on the black stiletto heels.

"Yeah, give me a sec" With a smile she fixed his tie and leaned up kissing her boyfriend. Even in her heels she only reached to his nose, laughing he kissed his girlfriend who pouted cutely up at him.

"We should go so Rogue can see his girlfriend on her birthday" Sting smiled cheekily, Rogue rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest but a faint smile had already reached his lips. The blonde couple noticed and smiled thanking the kami's for ending Rogue's long term of being alone.


	3. A Stolen Princess

"Rogue calm the fuck down" Sting sighed glancing at the impatient slayer who kept his eyes on the big double doors. Everyone was here already and we're just waiting for the birthday girl to arrive through those doors.

"Sting leave Rogue alone" Lucy scolded her boyfriend who continued watching his twin. "Rogue she'll be here soon, okay?" She tried to soothe the shadow dragon's worries and in the end she manage to get him under control again.

No sooner did she say that did the trumpets fanfare sound throughout the entire ballroom. Silence swept over everyone in the ballroom, Rogue immediately turned towards the double doors.

Anne had walked into the ballroom with a bright smile. Her hair was in a bun with her bangs and pieces of hair to frame her face, she had black smokey eyes and a dark mahogany matte lipstick. She only wore the heart shaped locket around her neck as jewelry. Completing the look with silvery sparkly heels. **(Her dress is the picture above. I'm just to lazy to describe it. Gomen)**

Rogue watched his girlfriend bow and stood back up with grace, she started her descent down the long staircase. Her eyes traveled all around the ballroom looking for specific teenagers. Everyone was clapping and wishing her happy birthday as she did this. Once she spotted the blonde couple and her boyfriend she kept her gaze on them.

"Happy birthday Annabella!" Once she stepped down she went around the ballroom and gave thanks to the people that came and made small talk. After a while, she finally made her way to the smiling trio.

"Happy birthday Ann" Lucy smiled pulling her into a tight hug before pulling away with her signature bright smile "Can't believe you're the same age as me now. It's a little weird" Lucy laughed, Anna joined in laughing while nodding agreeing with her childhood friend

"Yeah who knew I'd be able to catch up with you at nineteen huh? Bet nobody would have seen that coming" Anna smiled after Lucy and her laughs had subsided.

"Nobody would have" Lucy agreed

"Happy Birthday Princess Annabella" Sting bowed his head with a smile, Anna smiled but shook her head

"Please no titles any friend or family of Lucy's is a friend and family of mine" Sting thanked the young Princess

"Happy Birthday" Turning her head to the right and looking up she locked gazes with her silent boyfriend.

"Thank you" A small blush coated her cheeks as she continued looking up at the smirking slayer

"Will my lovely niece come up to the stage?" Everyone snapped their gazes to see Duke Cedric standing at the balcony with a wine glass along with his smiling wife who held a wine glass of her own. With a heavy sigh Anna turned back to her boyfriend, grabbing one of her hands he pulled her into a hug.

"You look beautiful" He whispered into her ear before nipping at her neck earning him a soft moan. Pulling away with a satisfied smirk, he looked to see she was blushing.

Averting her gaze from him, she made her way to the stairs and quickly went up the stairs and to the balcony where her Aunt and Uncle were waiting patiently. Once she made it towards them, he handed her a wine glass and told everyone to grab one as well from the waitresses who were walking around.

"Today is in honor of my dearest nieces birthday. Nineteen years ago on this day, she was born. I instantly loved my niece, I mean how can't you know what kind of person she is? She takes after her Father, my brother who couldn't be here today nor her mother. You've grown up into a beautiful, strong and independent women, I'm so proud of you my dear. Happy birthday" He then took a drink from the glass, everyone followed his movements.

"I hope you love the gift Annabella" The Duchess or her Aunt smiled setting down her empty wine glass and handed her a small silver box with a black bow.

Carefully untying the bow, she let it fall on the floor. She hesitated and then opened the lid, peeking in a smile immediately donned her face. Reaching her hand in, she pulled out a sapphire circlet from the box. It was a sterling silver with sapphire jewels embedded to the metal.

"It's beautiful thank you for the gift" Uncle Cedric took the circlet from her hands and placed it on her head.

"You look absolutely stunning dear" Bowing she turned looking down at everyone who came

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight and celebrating this special day wth me. I hope you have a very special evening tonight. That's all thank you" Anna bowed her head with the same smile then stood up straight and then started making her way down the staircase and back to her friends.

The music started playing and suddenly the dance floor became filled with dancing teens. Others were at the tables eating and chatting. The group of four took a seat at a nearby table with drinks and food set out before them.

"The gift is beautiful" Lucy smiled from across the table

"You can have it after tonight. I absolutely hate it" Anna grumbled, they all looked at her with confuse looks

"I'm sorry but I don't understand Anna" Lucy asked, Anna shook her head

"Story for another time, to many people" Anna explained, gesturing to the many pair of eyes that kept glancing at the table. they nodded and dropped the matter. "So tell me what's it like at Fairy Tail? I've always wondered what it's like to be there" Anna questioned with curiosity lacing her tone

They sat there for a good hour listening to the many stories Lucy had to tell. Anne was practically glowing with happiness for her blonde friend. Rogue had tuned out their surroundings and focused on the glowing princess. Sting kept an eye out for any signs of danger while also listening to his girlfriend tell stories of their adventures.

"He blew up the entire town" Lucy giggled ending the story of the last mission she took with Team Natsu before quitting to have some solo training

Anna would keep glancing at her silent boyfriend. He was unlike any other man the princess had met in the past. He didn't try and grab her attention at all times, he never forced his opinion on the table. Rogue just sat there and looked completely content with only listening.

"I heard about that from Hisui the last time she visited me for tea" Anne giggled clapping her hands together softly "I think it's absolutely lovely that you went on so many adventures Lu"

"Yes they were, after this mission I plan to rejoin Team Natsu" Lucy stated with Sting nodding to what she said before whispering in her ear

As the blonde couple whispered to each other, the Princess watched as the fast paced song started coming to an end. "Would you like to dance Princess Annabella?" Turning her head slightly to meet her boyfriends gaze she bit her lip as a small blush coated her cheeks.

"I'd love to" Rogue stood up from his seat and offered his arm to her. Standing Anna looped her left arm through his right one with the blush still in place. As the song ended many couples stayed on the floor, whereas many people left the dance floor taking their seats at the tables.

Stopping at the middle of the dance floor, she separated from him but then was immediately pulled flushed against him. As they danced to the slowly steady rhythm of the music that was playing in the background. The other couples gave them plenty of room to dance. They noticed everyone watching the couple as they danced, but paid no heed to it to busy staring into each other's eyes.

The two moved perfectly in sync with each other and with the beautiful music played in the background. One of his hands was intertwined with hers while the other rested on her lower back. Anna's skin was flushed on the places where his skin met hers.

The young princess found herself smiling and leaning into his touch as he smoothly leaded them across the floor with a smirk. When the two moved to the music, Instead, she let herself go and enjoyed the fleeting moments where she could be in Rogue's arms. She simply stared right into his eyes.

Oh. His eyes.

They were beautiful. The way the corners of his red eyes turned slightly upwards as he looked at her made her heart skip a beat. Being around him, especially this close, couldn't help remembering last night and especially this early morning keep flashing into her mind.

She felt her heart beat faster, and her mind started getting hazy and he found herself struggling to breathe. It took all her control to make herself calm and collected but it was difficult considering Rogues rough hands were on her.

The Dragon stared at the flustered princess, he smirked because he saw the effect he had on her. He could smell the faint arousal mixed with her natural scent and it took all his control to hold back his inner dragon.

-(Sting and Lucy)-  
We watched the couple dance in the center of the dance floor, they were consumed with each other's presence. They both had bright smiles and you could feel the intensity between the two.

"Lucy" Turning to see my boyfriend Sting smile softy at me

"Yes?" Tilting my head I looked at him with concern as to why his tone was laced with anxiety

"I have a really bad feeling. I can feel dark magic in this room, it's faint but it's there. We should go check it out" He stated with seriousness suddenly replacing the anxiety in his tone

"I agree" As we stood from the table there was a huge explosion and suddenly the whole ballroom was thrown into a huge panic. People were heading towards the entrance screaming and crying.

"We need to find Anna and Rogue. Sting go look for them, I'll go find the Duke and Duchess and secure them" I stated with a nod he left while I searched the ballroom for the older couple. I saw they had the Royal guards helping them from the balcony. With a nod I deemed them safe and went towards the bomb that had went off, as I made it to the empty corridor and ran down the long hall and turning left. There was another explosion and a few gun shots followed after near me. Screams and cries echoed throughout the hall.

"Leo! Virgo!" I shouted as I ran towards the explosion, two bright lights shinned on both sides of me.

"Princess?"

"Punishment hime?"

"Virgo go round up all the guests and get them to safety" I stated ignoring her question, she immediately disappeared in a bright light. "Leo make sure the Duke and Duchess are safe please?"

"Yes Princess" He disappeared as well with a bright light

As I got to the sight of the explosion, there was a few bodies bruised and heavily injured. Counting only seven bodies, I summoned Taurus and had him carry take the injured to the nearest hospital.

Taking off towards the next bomb that went off even closer to me I ran towards it mentally praying that Annabella was safe with Rogue and Sting.

 _I will save everyone..._

-(With Rogue and Anna)-

"Promise you'll return to me safe?" Anna choked on a sob staring up at Rogue. He simply stared at her and smiled.

"I promise to return to you safe" Pulling her into a hug, he held her a few minutes enjoying the warmth and intimate moment.

"Just go through this passage way and you'll be led right to me." Anna mumbled sniffing, pulling away Rogue saw his girlfriend holding back tears. "I should go now before we get caught" Anna stated with a bitter tone, pulling away all the way he noticed she immediately hugged herself while she shivered.

Taking off his jacket he put it on over her shoulders and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Pulling away before it got heated he leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her worried eyes.

"I promise I'll always make my way back to you. There will be detours but I'll be with you in the end nonetheless" Rogue states with seriousness dripping off his tone. Anna hummed in response and cupped his face with her hands with a smile and a small blush.

"I believe you~" She trailed off with closed eyes before snapping them open "No matter don't trust my Uncle" With a nod from him, she pulled away a nod it took all his control in order not to pull her back into his arms and make her stay there forever.

With a sad smile, she entered the secret passageway that was in one of the lower corridors and disappeared down the dark hall. It closed behind her with a soft click and left Rogue alone. Or so he thought.

"Hey! Where's Anna?" Turning to see his partner stand at the door with a questioning look

"Safe and away from here" Rogue answered, before anything else was said between the two slayers another bomb went off and suddenly there were screams piercing their ears. Looking at each other they nodded and left the empty room an raced to where the explosion came from.

-(Anna'a POV)-

As I waited in the empty quiet house that was hidden with a barrier deep in the woods I made tea hoping to calm me down. It's been over three hours since I escaped the castle and now my nerves were going haywire from anxiety and uncertainty. It took almost an hour to get here, I was contemplating whether to run back or stay put.

Shaking my head I went into the living room and and sat in the bay window and waited in the deafening silence of the house. After thirty minutes I heard the front door open, snapping my head in the direction of the door I quickly stood up from the bay window seat.

A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows and stood there staring at me. I tried looking underneath the hood but couldn't see a face at all, taking a few steps back I stumbled and hit the wall.

"I'm sorry Princess" And then a scream ripped from my mahogany painted lips

-(With Sting, Lucy and Rogue)-

"They weren't easy to catch" Lucy stated with Taurus next to her dragging five beaten and unconscious dark mages that were tied in magic binding ropes.

"Many people made it out unscathed. Some heavily injured but no deaths. The Duke and Duchess are fine" Sting stated before kicking the leg of one of the four mages he caught, Lucy nodded and noticed Rogue was without Anna

"Where's Anna?" Lucy questioned, Rogue turned to her with a impatient look

"Safe but I wish to return to her immediately. I just have a very bad feeling" He stated with an uneasy feeling he couldn't shake off

"Let's turn these guys over and return to her okay Rogue?" Lucy suggested and he nodded wanting to get back to her as soon as possible

"We're almost there" Lucy stars after walking for a while with both slayers next to her

"What's this place for anyway?" Sting asked with both his hands placed on the back of his head nonchalant

"It's a safe house in case if things like this were to happen. But when we were younger we used it to sneak away and played there" Lucy explained with a faint smile adoring her face. A yawn left her lips as she leaned on Sting a bit, noticing his girlfriend was tired he started carrying her on his back. "I guess I used more magic then I thought" Lucy stated with a tired sigh throwing her arms over Sting's shoulder and wrapped them around his neck and leaned her head on his right shoulder blade.

As they continued their trek, Rogue felt the uneasy feeling grow as they got closer to the safe house. Trying to think positive he shook the negative feelings away and just focused on her smiling face.

"Anna!" Lucy shrieked snapping Rogue out of thoughts, snapping his head up he realized that they stood in front of a house. But the reason for Lucy's shrieking was because the frontdoor was wide open.

They immediately ran toward the house but once they made it to the door, they slowly walked in. As Rogue and Sting used their senses, Lucy walked further into the house and into the kitchen to see there was tea in a teapot and many tea cups on the counter. Touching it, She noticed it was warm meaning it wasn't that long ago since Anna was here.

Going further into the house, nothing was out of place. Everything was in its place as I remembered it, memories started flashing in my head. Shaking my head I tried to push them away to focus on trying to find Anna.

"There's a note" Sting stated holding a neat piece of paper in between his two fingers, Rogue came over with a scowl in his face.

"There was a dark mage here. A male to be specific" Rogue spit out with a disgusted look. Taking the note from Sting's hand and started reading the elegant black cursive writing that was on the paper.

Dear Wizards and Miss Lucillia Heartfilia,

The name is Baxton. Remember me dear? It's been so lonnnngggg since I saw you last. Anyway how are you my dear? I heard you're missing a Princess. I admit she's grown into a very beautiful women, I'll have fun with her. If you want her back though you need to retrieve what was stolen from me a few nights ago. It's a black orb, you'll know it when you see it.

-Baxton

Clutching the letter to my chest, I fell on the floor with tears threatening to spill. I was beyond shocked. My thoughts were a huge jumbled mess.

 _How was_ ** _he_** awake? Annebella and Emmaline, but mostly Annabella, sealed **_him_** away all those years ago. I can't believe it. **_He_** should have never been awaken. Much less be breathing in my opinion. What does **_he_** want with Annaebella? Why her? Was **_he_** the one threatening her for the past few years...? No that's impossible.

He had some kind of motive that involved Annabella. But then something dawned on me. The magic trace that was left behind wasn't his. It was someone else's

"Their scents have disappeared. There's only a magic trace here. Other then that there isn't a trace of them" Sting stated watching Rogue who was slowly entering Dragon Force

"Well she's alive and fine" I stated trying to soothe the Shadow Dragon who was growling

"How do you know that Lucy?" Sting asked me with a look of confusion, Rogue paused and watched me with interest

"Remember when we entered Valentine? The wave of peace that washed over us? That was the barrier that Anna has up protecting her kingdom. That's how I know" I stated, Rogue slowly returned back to his self in silence

"What's this black orb that we need?" Rogue spoke up with a strained tone

"I remember when we were kids, there was a black orb that's very powerful but what it does is unknown. It'll be very difficult to get but not impossible"

"Then I suggest we start looking" Rogue states with determination dripping off his tone

"I agree" Sting agreed with Rogue who stood there with unreadable eyes because his intended was kidnapped by some stranger who had suggested doing things to her by saying 'I'll have fun with her' in the letter.

"We should start looking for the object and look for Anna's whereabouts as well. For now we need to get back to the castle and tell the Duke what has happened and then go back to Fairy Tail and start looking" It was a last minute plan but it'd have to do since I wasn't sure of Baxton's intentions were with Anna.

"No. We don't tell the Duke anything." Rogue states with a shake of his head

"Why is that Rogue?" Sting asked his twin wondering what was going on in his mind right then.

"Right before she left through the secret passage. She told me not to trust her Uncle. I will respect her wishes" Rogue states with a monotone voice

"Does Anna suspect her Uncle of something? Could that explain the way she acted about the circlet he gave her?"

"My guess would be yes, but we'll have to ask Anna when we find her. I'll have Virgo collect our things and get us on the next plane to Fiore and back to Fairy Tail" Lucy stated keeping her feelings in check so she could focus and get them out of there quickly

"Virgo" In a bright light Virgo appeared bowing and asking for punishment

"No punishment. Can you collect our things from the castle and get us three tickets to Fiore?"

"Yes Princess" She bowed and disappeared in a golden light

"Let's get out of here" Sting stated glancing around the quiet living room and then narrowed his eyes and walked over to the couch

"What's wrong Sting?" Lucy asked turning to him with a confused expression

"There's some blood on the couch. It's not much" He mumbled trapped in his thoughts, Rogue walked over next to Sting and sniffed it before pulling away with a furious look on his face

"It's Anna's blood" Rogue growled out, his shadows started seeping out from him and seemed to be swirling underneath his feet in anger.

 _Oh kami, please let Anna be alive and safe. Just until we rescue her~_

 **Hey! How was that? The reason for the last chapter was to give them both a moment of sheer happiness before ripping them apart. Just who is Baxton? And what does he want with our dear Annabella? How did he break the seal that was placed on him? Does Lucy know what this black orb can do? So many questions an yet little time to answer them. This 1st book will probably be ten chapter and the second one will be much longer an then there is the third and fourth book and then the epilogue. I have my work cut out for me. Okies well I'm going to start writing the next chapter! Bye Minna!**


	4. Four Months

-(Annabella's POV)-

Letting out a groan, I snapped my eyes open and was met with darkness. Immediately sitting up, I looked around trying to figure out exactly where I was but was only met with darkness. Thinking and trying to remember what had happened right before I blacked out. Flashes of what happened shot towards me, letting out a sigh I shook my head.

Glancing down I noticed I was still wearing my dress and the damn heels. Not to mention Rogues jackets. Feeling my head and I felt the blasted circlet that was given to me from my Uncle. Shots of pain went through my hand, looking at it I noticed was a harsh stab wound. Using a little bit of magic I healed it an cleaned it as best as possible.

How was I going to get out of here? Where exactly was I? Standing I walked around the room and found it to be a cell. I couldn't use most of my magic since I was holding the barrier up. Not with what was going on between all the fourteen continents.

"You're awake your highness" Snapping my head towards the familiar masculine voice to see the one who had kidnapped me and brought me here locking me up.

"Why am I here?" He stood in front of the barred doors and brought down his hood to reveal white hair and dark green eyes.

"N-no...it's impossible..." It took all of my strength to not fall on the floor "H-how are you even awake? Why is he breathing? I sealed him away a long time ago...he shouldn't have ever woken up..." I trailed off with shivers going down my spine.

"He has requested to see you as soon as you awoke Princess" He simply stated ignoring my questions, unlocking the cell door he stepped back giving me room to walk in front of him.

Stepping out I put on a mask to hide my emotions and simply walked through the dungeon and up the steps that led to the first floor. We walked in silence until he finally spoke up with a monotone voice.

"You're not going to fight?" He mused aloud but I could hear the curiosity in his tone.

"There's no use. I'm using my magic to protect my kingdom if I were to lose my focus on it then my Kingdom would surely fall" I stated, he stayed silent for a few moments and then asked another question

"You could save yourself with your magic...why protect people who you don't even know at the cost of your own freedom?"

"It's my responsibility to protect my people from any type of harm. I would choose death in order to save my people if I had too" I looked up at him who had shock and a confused look marrying his face "Yes?" Shaking his head he stayed silent and we resumed walking towards the Throne room I'm assuming. We entered it and immediately I saw two thrones and two guards and a shadow creature sitting next to one of the thrones and simply watched me with its cold emotionless dark red eyes.

"It's been awhile my Princess" Snapping my gaze to see a young man dressed in royal clothing but it was all black. I didn't even have to look at who it was to recognized the voice.

"Baxton" I stated with a cold tone. He chuckled lowly, resting his head in his right hand and watched me with an amused smirk

"Good girl, you remembered me" Leaning back in the throne he watched me with his amused black irise

"How did you break my seal?"

"A friend of mine decided to free me. It took a while considering all the magic seals she had to get past in order to do so. For now we both have to recuperate our magic"

"Why am I here?"

"Simple. Something was stolen from me a few nights ago and I need it to be retrieved for me. You're just the motivation"

"For who?"

"Who else? Dear Lucillia and the two slayers" He chuckled darkly, I narrowed my eyes at him

"You know she can't enter the Shadow Kingdom or have you forgotten our deal?" I asked coldly not one to play games with Lucy's life.

"That's right" With a snap of his fingers he stayed silent for a while and finally he turned to my kidnapper

"Later I'll write another letter and you must give it to Lucillia" With a nod from him he bowed and excused himself "Sorry I forgot about our deal Princess"

"Hn"

"You've changed. What caused it so?" He questioned with a slight frown

"Nothing"

"Where's your sister? I'm pretty sure she should have been with you when you got captured

"I don't know. She's been gone for quite some time"

"What do you mean dear?" Now he was genuinely curious and watched the young princess speak with a monotone voice

"She ran away thirteen years ago" I finally stated, he frowned again and started muttering and then looked at me with pity

"Don't feel bad for me. I could care less about her"

"Hmm...Well for now you'll be escorted to your room and everyday you will sing to me" He smirked, snorting I rolled my eyes "Ladies don't snort"

"And Gentlemen don't demand"

"Touché" Looking back at the arrogant Shadow King who watched me with an amused smirk. He hadn't change much since all those years ago. He had the same unruly black hair and the same sadistic bright purple eyes. He still had a built and tall frame for a twenty three year old that was frozen in time for over thirteen years

"Are we done here your highness?" Smirking bigger, he snapped his fingers and immediately my captor came back and bowed to Baxton

"Take her to her room" Nodding he turned to me, turning sharply on my heel I walked out the throne room and walked along side him in silence

"How's your young sister Hale...?"

"She's doing fine"

"Hn" We walked the rest of the way in silence ignoring the unspoken questions and our history that was between us

"You'll be staying here until your friends retrieve what was asked" Then he swiftly closed the door and locked it before walking away.

My room was about the size of my old one, there was a four poster black canopy bed with white silk sheets and white pillows. There was a small bathroom and a small closet connected to it. A vanity and a stationary was near the bed, there was a bookshelf filled with books and lastly there was the balcony. Immediately going towards the balcony I noticed Hale locked me in the west tower of the castle.

All you could see was darkness and shadows, there were sharp cries of pain and torture. Shivering I walked back into the room and walked over to the bed, slipping off my shoes I climbed on the bed and curled into a ball. Breathing in Rogues scent from his jacket immediately calmed me.

Chocolate and rainwater...

The tears that threatened to spill from my electric blue eyes never fell. Swallowing the sob that had tried to escape past me lips, I focused on Lucy, Sting and Rogue and wondered whether they were safe.

I missed him. Closing my eyes I relived all of our moments together and watched them as if they were a movie. A smile crept of my lips and I found myself hugging myself. I already knew I held feelings for the tall and mysterious dragon, there's was no denial on my part.

Would he leave if I told him everything? No! He wouldn't do such a thing! This is Rogue Cheney I'm thinking about. He would stay and fight for me, I knew that but the doubt from the corner of my mind started eating away at me. Suddenly the small black door in my inner self opened and a high pitched voice started speaking.

"What's wrong?

'I'm starting to doubt'

'Don't doubt our mate. He'll come to our rescue.

'I know. I just wish I wasn't trapped in the Shadow Kingdom'

'We're trapped in the shadow kingdom? Why did the seal break off? It shouldn't have been broken'

'Maybe it started weakening since I started putting up the barrier two years ago'

'That's a possibility. I hate the bastard. Always have and always will'

'He's going to be our future husband, Veronica...

'No future husband of mine locks me up in a tower'

'True but I can't use my magic that much or the barrier will greatly weaken and that's what the other continents are waiting for'

'What about Queen Hisui? Did she ever finish the peace treaty?'

'No. She's still working on it. I just hope they find the object he's looking for'

'They better hurry or he'll start killing'

'He won't kill us. He loves us'

'I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Lucy and everyone else you and she care about'

'He can't. Remember the deal we made all those years ago? It's still intact. If one of us is to break it we pay a heavy price. It was a blood oath remember? Plus if he were to Kill Lucy, he nor she would be pleased

'Hn. Well I'm going to sleep. Wake me if you feel a change in the wind. And Anna? Just remember what mate said before you escaped'

'Of course...'

"I promise I'll always make my way back to you. There will be detours but I'll be with you in the end nonetheless"

Those words kept repeating in my head over and over again. I took great comfort in his words. I trusted and believed him with my entire being. Veronica was right I shouldn't doubt him, Rogue made me a promise and I knew what he would see through with it.

-(Four Months later)-

As I was here I read many and many books, I had came across a book of dragon slayers and dragons. I read about their mating rituals and their history and origins. Nothing else was said about them in the small book. But from what I read I understood more about them.

Oh Rogue...

 _-(Lucy's POV)-_

Slamming the book shut, I threw it behind me knowing Sting would catch it. Opening another I used the gale force reading glasses and slammed it shut again and threw it behind me. This went on for another hour.

Grabbing the glasses I yanked them off and put them on the table noticing I didn't have any more books to read. Letting out a growl I went back to the shelves and started grabbing more books. Setting them on the table, I went back to the shelves and picked up more.

Another wave of sleep washed over me, swaying I shook my head and went back to getting more books.

"Lucy let's take a break, please you're tired and you need to sleep. You haven't slept in a long time. You need to eat as well" Sting's concerned voice interrupted my thinking

"No. I can't. I have to save her! I have to find her and that damn object! That blasted object is the only way to get her back! I can't just stop and take a break! It's my fault that she's gone. Dammit! I should have went with her! There's no telling what's happening to her! Her barrier is weakening by the day...s-she could be dying and I wouldn't even be there! I have to save her! She's the only one I have left f-from my old life..." I felt my unshed tears threatening to spill and my throat felt like it was closing up.

"Lucy, you need to calm down. We'll find her and that orb, it's just a matter of time. You can't find her if you're too exhausted and hungry. If you're weak then how will you help her if we have to fight? You can't. You're going to go eat something and then sleep and then we can resume okay?" Sting gripped me by the shoulders and stared at me with his dark blue eyes, his own exhaustion showing from the dark circles underneath his eyes. With a hesitated nod agreeing, he smiled and pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Sting"

"You're welcome Lu, now come on let's go eat and then we can sleep" Pulling away he grabbed my hand and tugged me leaving the study and walked down the hallway.

"Here I made you your favorite Lucy" Lisanna and Yukino were in the kitchen when we walked in. Setting the plate in front of me on the bar, I sat on the high chair and started eating the large turkey sandwich with tomato soup

"Thank you Lis and Yuki" Smiling they nodded and handed Sting three plates of food. "Where's everybody else?"

"Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Freed are at the Schools library. Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza went on a mission that was assigned to them. Laxus, Mira, Evergreen and Elfman are on a double date." Yukino started

"Cana and Bixlow went drinking. Wendy, Karla, and Romeo went on a mission. Cobra and Angel went on a mission that was assigned to them. Jellal is doing a few things for Master and Midnight is sleeping in the living room" Lis finished setting another plate in front of Sting

"And Rogue...?" They both stiffened and gave me worried looks

"He's been going on mission after mission since you guys got back" Yuki sighed

Its been four months since Annabella was kidnapped. As soon as we got back I immediately asked Levy and Freed to help me with locations on the object and to find Anna's whereabouts. The barrier around Valentine grew weaker by the day. While I threw myself to books, Rogue must have turned to missions.

Fate was cruel to him. After everything he went through and then finally making friends with us and then finding his mate only to have her ripped away from him not long after. It was cruel. With a sigh I covered my face with my hands.

"Where's Frosh?"

"With Lector in the lounge watching a movie" Lis answered

"Sting..."

"I know Lu, I've been trying to talk to him. He's been shutting me out" Sting sighed and then continued eating his seventh plate

"When will he be back?" I asked both girls

"Around 2 this morning" Yuki answered again

As we sat there talking and eating I started feeling better but I was still exhausted. After we finished eating, we went to Sting's room. I immediately went to the bathroom to shower finding my shampoo that I kept in his bathroom I started washing my hair.

 ** _Annabella..._**

As we were kids Baxton always had a weird fascination with Annabella. Emmaline and I saw the way he watched her and the way he would talk to her. He freaked me out since the moment we met.

How he broke Anna's seal I often wondered but pushed it aside. I just couldn't fathom as to how long he's broken it, I wonder how Emma would react if she knew he was free. She'd be absolutely furious, not to mention she'd give him hell for what happened if it weren't for Annabella's compassionate nature by showing him mercy by sealing him away instead of killing him.

Emmaline and Annabella were two different people. They've always had been polar opposites. Whereas I was a mix of both, I was calm and collected like Anna but had a fiery temper like Emma. I read books like Anna and broke the rules like Emma. I was both and that's how it always was. It was the three of us with Mephisto joining them every once and awhile.

Shaking her head she quickly washed her hair and stepped out. Drying off she dressed in a bra and underwear before putting on a pair of black socks with plaid boxer shorts and a grey t-shirt of Sting's.

Brushing her hair, she dried it as best as she could and left the bathroom to find Sting laying in bed wearing only white sweatpants and playing a game on his phone. Crawling into bed and nuzzling into her boyfriends side she got comfortable and watched him play balls. After he lost, he powered off his phone and placed it on his nightstand and turned to his girlfriend.

Pulling her closer in his arms, he nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed it. Sighing in content Lucy smiled wrapped her arms around his neck with a soft giggle spilling from her lips.

"I love you Stingy bee" She heard a chuckle from him

"I love you too blondie" Smacking him softly she rolled her eyes before retorting

"You're blonde too"

"And your point?" He mused pulling away and placing a kiss on her forehead

"Too tired to have one" He shook his head at her. That was a total Lucy thing to do.

"Then let's go to sleep"

"Okay" A cute yawn left her lips, closing her eyes she snuggled with her boyfriend. Sting heard her soft snores, pulling the blanket over them he was about to join her in sleep before his phone buzzed on the night table.

It was difficult to reach for the phone since his girlfriend held him down. After a few futile attempts to reach for his phone, he finally had it in his hand. Mentally cheering for himself, he unlocked his phone and saw the text was from Rogue.

 **Rogue: Do you know if they still have that mission for Spade town?**

 _Sting: We found a lead on Annabella_

 **Rogue: I'm on my way as soon as I finish this mission**

 _Sting: Okay_

Sting plugged his phone on the charger and set it down on the night table. He knew that tricking Rogue was horrible but he needed to talk to Rogue and using Anna was the only way he knew he'd get him there.

Looking down at the sleeping blonde in his arms, he knew what it was like to be separated from your mate from so long. Lucy was his mate and he knew it the moment he laid eyes on her. He still couldn't believe that it's only been two years since he told her they were mates.

 **~Flashback~**  
 **~ A little over two years ago...**

Lucy wore black leggings with a large mahogany sweater on with a scarf wrapped around her neck and brown leather boots. She sat at a bench with Levy talking and giggling.

A confident but nervous Sting was holding a single beautiful red rose and was heading towards his girlfriend of three years and was going to finally ask her a very important question.

They both looked up at the shadow that loomed over them, smiles donned both their faces. Standing with a small smirk and a small blush appeared on Levy's face, she left the blonde couple.

"Hey Sting" Lucy looked up at her long term boyfriend and smiled brightly up at him.

"Lucy you look beautiful" Sting knelt down in front of his girlfriend and handed her the rose

"Thank you, the rose is beautiful Sting" Taking it she brought it to her nose and breathed in the scent of the fresh rose

"I have to ask you a very important question Lucy..." Taking the rose from her hand, Sting stared into the gorgeous blonde's chocolate brown eyes and placed the rose into her hair that was pinned into a bun.

"What is it Sting?" Lucy watched her boyfriend with curiosity

"We've been together for two years now and there is a question I should have asked you from the beginning but I was too scared." Sting started and then added "Will you Lucy Heartfilia allow me, Sting Euclife, the permission to ask you to become my mate?"

"Yes you may have my permission" Lucy had a soft blush that painted her cheeks with a soft hue of pink

"Will you become my mate Lucy?" It came out as a soft whisper

"Yes...yes!" Lucy tackled Sting in a hug with tears streaming down her face. Pulling away, their faces were close to each other's. Sting wiped her tears with his thumb and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

 **~Flashback Ends~**

Sting traced the Dragons slayer mating mark that was on his beloved girlfriends left hip. With a soft smile he continued tracing it and soon followed his beautiful blonde into the dark abyss called sleep and then remembered something. He prayed to the kamis that Rogue wouldn't kill him for lying about his intended's whereabouts.

-(Lucy's POV)-

Fluttering my eyes open I noticed that Sting's bed was empty but smelled faint of him. Grabbing my phone off the nightstand I saw it was past 1 in the morning. Sitting up in bed, I looked around a yawn escaping my lips. Getting out of my bed with my phone in hand I left his room and made my trek down to the first floor.

Walking towards the kitchen I heard three distinctive voices, stepping into the kitchen I let my eyes adjust to the lighting first. Once they adjusted I noticed Sting leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his bare chest. Levy was in her kawii pajamas while Gajeel was next to her in sweatpants also shirtless. And lastly Freed who wore a white t-shirt and black sweatpants.

"Hey guys, what are you doing in the kitchen at 1 in the morning?" They snapped their attention towards me, walking over to Sting I laid my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around me

"We found an old locator spell as well as the objects whereabouts" Levy smiled, I couldn't help but smile but my exhaustion kept me from getting excited

"Thank you you guys, this means so much to me" I mumbled out and closed my eyes again promptly falling asleep on Sting again

-(Much later that Early morning)-

Peeking through my eyelashes I noticed I was in Rogue's car, I saw Rogue with his black headphones on that was plugged into his IPhone. You could faintly hear his music as he drove. Sting sat in the back with me as I was sprawled out all over him, he was playing Balls on his phone again. I noticed we were all wearing pajamas, closing my eyes again I let myself go back to sleep. 

"Morning guys" I had finished getting showered and dressed into a short blue jean skirt with a pink off the shoulder crop top over it with cute black ankle boots.

"Morning Lucy" Rogue nodded in my direction before going back to his phone

"Are you feeling better?" Sting walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead

"Much"

After an hour, while the boys went to go locate the black orb that was located in Tenohira, known for its amusement park, their lavish shops, famous resort, wild clubs, rowdy bars and it's crystal blue seas. I was going to be using the locator spell to find Anna.

Spreading the huge map on the floor, I placed the four candles on each corner of the map. The old leather bound spell book laid open next to me as I prepared the spell. Setting down the sterling silver ring, that had white diamonds, in the center of the map. I started chanting the foreign tongue as I closed my eyes.

Grabbing the black salt that was in a small bowl I poured it in the center of the map over the sterling silver ring. As I continued the chant, the black salt started swirling around and then started moving. I couldn't help smiling because I was so much closer to Anna. The black salt stopped moving, stoping the chant I looked at the location and my blood turned cold.

 ** _Tenohira..._**

She was somewhere on the outskirts of Tenohira, meaning Baxton was here as well. Standing up I looked at the sleeping exceeds who were on the edge of the bed. Smiling I walked over to the balcony and leaned against the balcony.

 _I will rescue you Annabella...no matter what._

-(Sting and Rogue)-  
We've been trudging through the deep woods for a few hours now. While we were doing that Lucy was trying to locate Annabella. Hearing a tree branch snap in the distance, I whipped my head towards it.

"We don't have time for beasts" Rogue states and continued walking, you could hear the impatience in his voice.

"Rogue"

"We're here"

There was a bunch of old ruins and you could hear loud chatter coming from it. Rogue turned himself into his shadow form disappearing. Sighing I quickly followed the impatient slayer to the ruins, I watched as an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Rogue don-" He disappeared into his shadow form again and dove right in. Shaking my head I smiled and joined in not far behind. 

"I found her" Rogue was now paying attention to the serious blonde

"Where?" He questioned with urgency in his gaze , giving Rogue a worried glance she answered quietly

"She's here. At Tenohira. On the outskirts" Before Rogue could take off, Sting immediately held his friend down.

"I need to go save her" Rogue spit our glaring at his brother

"Rogue. If you just rush in like that you're going to get yourself killed. Baxton is not a man to be underestimated" Lucy stated, sighing Rogue relented and hung his head low

"We're going to get her. I promise Rogue" Sting stated letting his friend go. Rogue slumped in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest

"Virgo" In a bright light the spirt appeared bowing and once again asking for punishment

"Take care of the exceeds until we get back" Lucy stated firmly, nodding she stood there and watched them with curiosity

"Let's go get ourselves a Princess" Lucy smiled, Rogue shot up from his seat with an unreadable look in his eye

"Maybe you should change Lucy" Sting stated gesturing to her outfit "We all should"

"You're right. There's no telling how long we're going to have to walk through the woods to find her. Not to mention if it comes down to a fight"

Quickly taking turns in the bathroom to change, they nodded and left the hotel room. Taking the elevator down, they left the lobby and made their way to the outskirts and started walking along the trail.

Lucy wore a white long sleeve frilly shirt tucked into black leather pants with a deep blue high-low over coat with black wedged boots. Finishing the look with her already done natural look and no lipstick, her hair in a neat side bun.

Sting wore a simple white shirt with a blue coat that had gold detailings on them with black pants that had a chain on them and black combat boots to finish the look.

Rogue wore a plain black shirt with a black over coat that had silver detailings in them with black pants and black combat boots, finishing off the look he put his hair in its usual ponytail.

After walking for an hour, both blondes noticed the good mood Rogue was in. And by good mood they meant that he wasn't ignoring them. With a sigh, Lucy noticed the sun was going down. It'll be nightfall and the moon would be the only thing lighting their path through the deep dark woods.

Looking down at the ring in her hand, she watched as it glowed softly in her palms. The ring was leading them to the Princess. The black orb that Sting and Rogue retrieved was safely in the Spirit World for now.

"Just who exactly is Baxton Lucy?" Sting questioned walking by her side as Rogue was in her other watching the tree lines for any danger

"Someone I wished you never would have met..." Lucy trailed off but noticed the ring was getting a lot brighter in her palms. Both slayers noticed and there was a faint of a smile dancing on Rogues lips. "We're coming Anna...I promise" With renewed vigor they quickly sped up the pace a bit but not before running into trouble with a few beasts that had lurked in the shadows.

Before either blonde could react, Rogue had already started taking care of the problem by using his dragon slaying magic to get rid of them quickly. They continued down the path until it was already late that night, the ring was letting out a soft hum and had gotten much brighter.

Upon getting very close to a clearing it started humming louder with it blinding the trio. Picking up the pace once again they ran into the clearing. There were four figures in the clearing, two males and shadow wolf and a Princess.

 _"Annabella..."_

 **How was that?! Anon I know it needs fixing. Anyway how'd you like the moments of Lucy and Sting? Especially that significant flashback? There will be lots of StiCy in the upcoming chapters as much as well as Rogue and Annabella. The question is what is the deal between Anna and Baxton? Much less the history between Hale and Annabella? And who in the world is Veronica?! In time all your questions will be answered.**

 **I want to give a huge thank you to** **Rosalinda521**  
 **Thank you so much for giving my stories a chance! I hope you enjoyed my writing so far.** **Hugs and Cookies for you** **!**

 **Anyway until next time Fairies and Sabers!**


	5. Dragons and Princesses

"Annabella..."  
"Lucy...Rogue...Sting..." Anna had her wrists tied in front of her. Her voice sounded really weak and you could see her usually bright electric blue eyes were dull and she had dark circles underneath them

"Lucillia, you have grown up beautiful just like you're Mother" Baxton's voice echoed through the clearing. A huge breeze blew and swept across the clearing that was being lit by the full moon

"Baxton, you're breathing just like the living" Lucy stated with a bored tone, smirking he stepped out from the shadows.

"Don't be so mean Lucillia, after everything we've been through together" Baxton stated lazily staring at Lucy and then both Dragon Slayers "Do you have what I asked for?" He questioned

"Yes" Using her magic she summoned said object and held it in her hands "Now hand over Annabella "Very well then my Lady" With a snap of his fingers Hale walked over and untied the ropes that bounded her wrists. Rogue quickly used his shadows to bring her to him immediately to make the distance between the two greater sensing his intended's uneasiness. She struggled to stand on her feet, swaying she fell but luckily Rogue caught her.

Taking in her appearance, he noticed her choice of wardrobe. She wore a simply strapless red dress that was thin and was very short. She only wore her silver locket and nothing else. Growling he noticed her shivering form from the constant breeze. Slipping off his coat he helped her put it on, before glaring at the amused raven who continued staring at the blonde

"Here's the damn orb" Lucy tossed it to him "Now stay the hell away from Annabella" Lucy glared, Sting slipped his hand in hers and squeezed it to reassure her that he was by her side no matter what.

"You shouldn't be so rude M'lady" Smirking he held it in his hands and then snapped his fingers. Hale and the shadow creature disappeared "Until we meet again" And then he disappeared in a puff of dark purple smoke

"Annabella, are you okay? Please tell me you're okay?" Rogue held her with his left arm and cupped her cheek with his right hand

"R-rogue, I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all" Annabella's voice was scratchy and hoarse

"We need to get back to the hotel room and then we will let her rest" Sting took control of the situation since his girlfriend was caught up in her thoughts. Picking up his girlfriend with ease, he started walking along the path and couldn't help the smile that crawled on his face when she snuggled into him. Sting watched his girlfriend from the corner of his eye and watched her bit her lip and furrow her eyebrows."What's on your mind Lu?" Startled by the sudden voice that interrupted her train of thoughts, she snapped her head towards her boyfriend

"Not the time right now. When Anna is rested and fine then we can start explaining what's going on" Answering with a soft smile to reassure him she was fine, he pulled her into his arms and they silently walked behind the couple that walked ahead of them.

-(Annabella and Rogue)-

Letting out a soft moan, she clung to whatever held her and finally felt at peace for once since a mere few months ago. She felt something run circles into her bare hip and slowly she opened her eyes and looked up meeting Rogues gaze."Hi" Her voice came out low and hoarse, she cringed at the sound of her voice. Immediately sitting up with her following his actions, he grabbed the glass of water that was on the bedside table and handed it to her silently. Taking the glass she quickly drank the water and handed him the glass with a soft smile./p

"Hey" Setting the glass down, he leaned against the headboard and adjusted her in his lap. Anna looked into the eyes of her boyfriend and bit her lip nervously. "I missed you..." It came out as a breathy admission, he smiled and cupped her face with his hands and kissed her for a few minutes

"I missed you as well" They just stared at each other in silence, it wasn't awkward nor uncomfortable. Their silence was louder then words, because that one kiss had revealed to both of them their silent admissions."You came for me"

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

"Of course not. You promised and I trust you" Wrapping her arms around his neck while both of his had slid down to her hips and were rubbing lazy circles.

"I'll always come after you" Anna let out a soft giggle when he started nuzzling her neck. Breathing in her intoxicating scent, he pulled her closer if that was even possible.

"I believe in you" Pulling away he looked at her face and simply smiled at her. Blushing she looked down and was startled to find herself in a over sized black t-shirt on. Had Rogue changed her?

"Lucy changed your clothes" Rogue stated as if he read her thoughts

"Oh..."

"Disappointed?" She could hear the smirk in his tone and her face got warmer, she was absentmindedly tracing the edge of his black sweatpants. Rogue watched her amused and was simply glad she was physically fine from what he could tell beside her exhaustion. Grabbing both her wrists, she snapped her gaze to his and watched as he brought each finger to his lips and kissed each and everyone of them.

"R-rogue..." Smiling he leaned forward and captured her in a kiss that immediately grew heated. Slipping his tongue in her hot cavern, he coaxed her tongue to play with his. Anne's nails were lightly scratching his bare chest as she let out a soft moan when he nipped at her tongue. Exploring her mouth and committing every detail to memory. He pulled away and started trailing small kisses along her jawline before nipping her ear. A sharp gasp escaped her red lips, he slipped his hands underneath her shirt and traced the edges of her white lacy underwear. He trailed kisses down her neck before stopping at the junction between her neck and shoulder, moaning softly she bared her neck to him as a sign of submission. Growling in approval, he nuzzled it before leaving an open mouth kiss. Pulling away slightly he bared his fangs and pierced the soft pale flesh earning a sharp cry rip past her lips. Lapping up the blood, a shiver went down her spine.

Feeling warmth pool into her belly, she had accidentally rubbed against him. Letting out a long groan he nipped at her flesh again, her hands flew to his ink black hair and yanked at it harshly when his hand had brushed underneath her breast."R-rogue..." Snapping his gaze to her, he saw the raw need, and lust fill her blue eyes. Shaking his head from the desire that had clouded his mind easily, he gave her a few more kisses on the bruised flesh that lay at the function between her neck and shoulder.

"Not the time nor place" Swallowing she nodded and snuggled into him, wrapping his arms around her waist he laid his head on her shoulder. She started humming a song, smiling softly he kissed her shoulder and listened to her for a few minutes enjoying the intimacy of the moment. Then a thought struck him, internally sighing he contemplated it for a few moments and then decided. "Lucy wishes to see you"

"Where is she?" Anna mumbled into his shoulder as she played with his hair half asleep already"In the living room of the hotel"

"I don't wanna get up" Anna whined causing Rogue to chuckle at her cuteness

"Fine then I'll carry you then"

"Okie" Chuckling he swung his legs over the bed, Anna wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he held her by her thighs. Leaving the privacy of the bedroom, he walked down the short hallway and into the living room that was connected to the kitchen to see Sting and Lucy quietly arguing as the exceeds were watching cartoons on the Tv.

"Afternoon Lucy, Sting" Both blondes stopped arguing and snapped their gazes to see Rogue carrying a sleepy Anna who clung to his frontside with her eyes closed.

"Is she asleep?" Sting asked raising an eyebrow at the sight, Rogue kissed her forehead with a soft smile and then moved his lips to her ear

"Love, you can sleep later I promise but Lucy wants to talk" He whispered in her ear kissing the patch of skin underneath it lovingly."Okies Rogie" It was a ridiculous nickname but he didn't care because she had given him it and nobody else would be called such a thing. Letting out a chuckle and shook his head at her adorableness, he walked over to the couch, and sat down on it with Anna still clinging to him."Hi Lu, Sting" Anna rubbed her eyes with small fists while letting out a small yawn as Rogue adjusted her to face the blondes but still be in his lap and snuggling into him.

"Hey Ann" Lucy gave her a soft smile to the red headed girl and couldn't help giggling at her disheveled appearance. Her hair was slightly tangly, the large shirt she wore was wrinkled and had ridden up some, and she kept rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Feeling any better?"

"Hmm" Closing her eyes she snugged into Rogue for warmth, he caged her in his arms with a small smile forming on his lips.

"Anna can you explain what had happened when you were with him for four months?" They saw her stiffened and it immediately grabbed their attentions on the young girl

"Basically he made me sing for him every single day in some ridiculous outfit" Anna stated with disgust in her tone. Hearing this Rogue grabbed her chin and made her look at him to see her averting her gaze from him.

"Did he touch you?" You could hear the anger in his tone and Anna shook her head no. Letting out a sigh of relief, he noticed she was still avoiding her gaze. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry for making you worry" Anna bit her lip, he could see tears threatening to spill and he could hear the choked sobs she was holding back

"Don't apologize for something you didn't do. Don't ever apologize for something like this" He stated, and kissed the corner of both her eyes. Rogue felt her immediately relax against him.

"Okay"

"So who's Baxton?" Sting broke the silence excluding the cartoons coming from the Tv as the exceeds were laughing.

"Baxton is...someone from our childhood and Hale as well" Lucy tried to answer the difficult question because considering he knew nothing of her past he wouldn't understand

"Basically he's an ancient enemy that loves me, absolutely loathes Emmaline and finds Lucy as simple entertainment. He's been around since we were kids, that is until I had sealed him away as I was coming into my powers at a young age" Anna explained with an emotionless tone

 **~Flashback~**

 **~Many years ago...**

"Emma!" A young blonde headed girl with a tattered pink dress on shouted as she struggled to summon to keep open Aquarius's gate since she had already had her open for a few hours now. Emma who, was barely covered since her dress was ripped in many places and she was covered in some blood, struggled since she had used most of her magic to distract Baxton so her younger sister could preform the spell. She let out a high pitched scream as a deep cut made its way to her stomach

"I got it!" Anne yelled out and she started muttering an ancient foreign language. Baxton who stopped fighting the small raven haired girl and stared amazed as Anna started glowing in a bright white light that enveloped her.

"Emma! She's needs help!" Lucy panted as she closed Aquarius's gate and struggled to stand from the lack of magic power she had. Emma closed her eyes and focused the rest of her magic to Anna to help her complete the seal. As she uttered the last line, her eyes snapped open and stared at Baxton and watched as he glowed in the same light she had. As he was completely consumed in the light, he disappeared in a bright flash. Smiling Anna turned to both girls."Thank you so much for the help" Closing her eyes, she swayed and then promptly fell on her stomach. Both girls exhausted from the lack of magic and wincing at their wounds they pushed it aside and ran to the youngest sister who couldn't wake up.

"Anna!" Both girls screamed

 **~Flashback ends~**

"My family were impressed that I could seal him away considering how old and how powerful I was at such a young age." Anna stated recounting the vivid memory with Lucy adding in details

"How do you think he had managed to break the seal?" Lucy questioned

"There are many reasons" Anna stated "1. He had help from a friend who broke the seal. 2. Since I've been putting up the barrier around my kingdom, it's been consuming my magic as well as the seal consuming it 3. Emma also had embedded her magic in the seal" Lucy thought for a few moments and nodded

"That makes perfect sense"

"Speaking of barriers...I can't hold up mine any longer. My magic is draining and I need the royal wizards to take over as I recover all magic" Anna stated as she felt the drain take its toll on her

"I'll have that done as we finish talking" Anna nodded and closed her eyes again feeling tired again

"What was that object he had us retrieve for him?" Sting asked this time

"It's not the object he cares about, it's the history behind it."

"What do you mean?" Sting asked with confusion dripping off his tone

"You really don't know do you?" Opening her eyes again she saw Sting shake his head no "That orb you retrieved. Did you feel the dark magic coming off it? That was an object that was made by Zeref himself" Anna stated with a sigh as she felt a headache coming on. Rogue massaged her temple and she leaned into his touch as she felt the pain slowly go away

"I'll go contact your Uncle and have the wizards put up the barrier so you can drop it" Lucy stood from the couch and left the room

"I'm going to go contact our friends" Sting stood and left as well with his phone already out and calling someone. They watched as the exceeds were laughing at the part where the mouse threw a custard pie at the cat's face. Before anything was said between the the two wizards, a growl came from the young girls stomach

"Hungry?" Chuckling Rogue questioned as she blushed embarrassed but nodded nonetheless. Standing up he set her back down in his spot and covered her with the blanket that was draped over the couch. Leaning down he kissed her on the forehead "Rest, I'll make you something okay?" he murmured against her forehead.

"Okie" Shaking his head with a smirk he stood and left the living room and to the kitchen. Anna leaned against the plush pillow and watched the two exceeds interact. She remembered them from her first meeting with both Slayers and her small reunion with Lucy.

'Could it have been that long ago? Four months ago?' She wonder how she had managed to last that long with him. With a shake of her head she pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the present. She felt something soft on her face, snapping herself back to reality she saw she was looking at an adorable green exceed cosplaying in an equally adorable pink frog suit.

"Princess-san why are you crying?" Reaching to touch her face she felt a small trail of tears, sniffing she smiled at her

"Sometimes when things get rough, your emotions will get the best of you but as long as you have family and friends around you. You will be fine" She nodded "And please no honorifics okay? Call me anything you want" A big smile stretched itself across her face as her eyes glowed with happiness

"Then can Frosh call you Mommy?" A blush crept on her face but she smiled and nodded

"Yes you can call me Mommy" Frosh latched onto the blushing but happy girl as she cuddled with the exceed with the blanket covering the both of them. A few minutes went by and Lucy came back in the room with her phone.

"Drop the barrier" Nodding she did as she was told smiled when she felt her magic return to her. "Better?" Lucy sat down on the couch and smiled at the relaxed girl

"Much"

"You're Uncle and Aunt have requested that you are to stay for a couple of days here while you regain your magic and rest before we go back to Valentine" Lucy stated

"I'm going to need clothes then" Squealing Lucy bounced in her seat while clapping her hands with a huge smile forming on her face

"We're so going shopping! You're going to be getting a huge wardrobe!" Standing Lucy started making the arrangements as Sting walked back in with his hands stuffed into his grey sweatpants. Watching his girlfriend with amusement and happiness, he settled into the couch.

"Here" She took the plate from her boyfriend who appeared before her with a smile

"Thanks it looks really good" It wasn't anything special, it was simply pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon. Taking a bite she moaned as she slowly chewed the pancakes. "This is so delicious Rogue" He settled in next to her wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her into her lap with Frosh in her lap as well.

"I'm glad you love it" Cutting a small piece off she held it up to Rogue's mouth, leaning he ate it off the fork with a smirk as she blushed. "You're right, it's delicious but not as delicious as you are" As her blush darkened she finished her meal quickly while slapping him playfully for making that comment in front of Frosh

"Okay here are some clothes" As she set the plate down on the coffee table, Lucy threw her some clothes. Taking them she set Frosh on the couch and left Rogue's lap to go get dressed in their room. Lucy had given her some skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt, finding her black flats from last night she slipped them in and threw her hair into a messy bun. Stepping out and walking towards the living room, she found Lucy waiting. Rogue and Sting were on the couch watching cartoons with their exceeds. Walking over to her boyfriend she smirked as a devious idea came to mind. Leaning over the back of the couch, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck before sharply biting it just like he had done to her earlier. She could hear the pleased growl come from him, as she lapped up the blood she felt confident.

"You're mine just as I am yours mate" She whispered in his ear and quickly pulled away before he could pull her to him. Quickly walking over to Lucy, she turned and saw Rogue staring at her with a growl and his eyes clouded with possessiveness, desire and not to mention pride.

"Come on let's go!" Taking Annabella's hand Lucy dragged her out the door slamming it in the process

"You look so adorable! We're buying it!" Lucy cheered, cracking a smile Anna posed as Lucy took a picture. As they shopped through the numerous lavish shops, it felt as if all those years apart never happened. They picked up right where they left off both wearing big smiles and holding numerous different colored and sized bags on both their arms. After a few hours went by they decided to head back before the boys worried about the girls."Where am I going to put all this?" Anna asked more to herself then Lucy

"I'll have Virgo store all our things in the Celestial World that won't fit in our suitcases. I have a feeling that you'll be with me more in the future" Lucy smiled causing Anna to smile as well

"I have the same feeling" As the sun started to go down they walked to their room and opening the door. They walked in the living room and found both their boyfriends playing video games with Frosh and Lector cheering them on. The girls watched for a few minutes and both their stomachs rumbled with hunger. They decided to go drop their things off and get dressed so they and the boys along with the exceeds go out to dinner.

"We're back!" Lucy called out and they both separated as Lucy went right and Anna went left to go to their separate bedrooms. As soon as she got to the room, she dropped all the bags and pulled out the suitcase she bought. It was a sparkly red hard covered one, she had already chosen what outfits she wanted to wear for the next few days and stored them all in her suitcase. While leaving the others in the bags so they could be stored in the Celestial World. Except for the one bag she bought at a toy store she had passed.

"Mommy!" Frosh and Rogue walked in the room and Frosh tackled her in a hug./p

"Hi Frosh" Pulling away from the exceed she picked up the bag and the exceed and set them both on the bed. "As I was shopping with Lu, I saw some things that made me think of you and I had to buy them" I pulled out a few coloring books of princesses, and kawii animals. I pulled out crayons, two stuffed animals, a frog blanket with a few bows and dresses and other cute costumes.

"Thank you Mommy! Frosh loves it!" Frosh gave me a hug, smiling I hugged Frosh back. "Can Frosh color?"

"Yes you can color dear, we're going to get ready to go out to eat okay?"

"Okay!" Frosh chirped laying on her small tummy and started coloring on the bed. Turning on my heel, I grabbed the clothes I wanted to wear and went to the bathroom passing a certain Dragon Slayer. Quickly changing into a new set of black undergarments I slipped on a short white strapless dress. Quickly applying on a little bit of make-up, I decided to put my hair in a braid and let my bangs and pieces of hair frame my face. As I opened the bathroom door, Rogue pushed me further in and locked the door behind him. Stalking towards me, he picked me up and set me on the bathroom counter and caged me between his arms. "Where'd you learn about the submission thing from?"/p

"When I was in the Shadow Kingdom I did a lot of reading. I found a small book on dragons and slayers, it was only about mating and your traditions" I answered biting my lip nervously

"Well I very much appreciate it" He stated in a low throaty voice nuzzling my neck "Right before you left this morning you were a bad girl" His voice became husky as he pulled away a little just to meet my gaze, swallowing nervously his words were slightly turning me on

"H-how?"

"Working me up and then leaving the way you did. You were a bad girl, but I'll let you go" He chuckled darkly with a smirk as he nipped at my bottom lip

"R-rogue w-we can't" I struggled to say as he nipped at my neck

"Why not love?"

"Frosh I-is in the next r-room" Giving me one more kiss he nodded

"You look beautiful by the way" He complimented me as he eyed me slowly

"Thank you"

"Frosh is already attached to you, Frosh has only let either Sting or me get close to him beside Lector. She's loves you already. I love the fact she's already calling you Mommy"

"Good because I already love her and I enjoy that she wants me as her Mom" Pushing him away gently I slipped off the counter and skipped out the bathroom to let him get dressed. Walking into the bedroom I saw Frosh still coloring on the bed."What are you coloring dear?" As I sat next to Frosh and listened to her explain what she was coloring I looked for the shoes I bought today. They were simple red flats that I already loved, finding them I slipped them on with ease. "It's beautiful. I love it" Frosh beamed and continued coloring

"Hime has sent me to come collect your things Hime" A tall, pale girl with blue eyes and short pink hair dressed in a maid costume bowed with chains wrapped around her wrists

"Those are the bags. Thank you Virgo" Gathering them up she bowed and disappeared in a flash of gold with sparkles in her place. Grabbing the cute pink backpack that had small green frogs on it, I had bought for Frosh to put all her things in, I neatly packed all of the things in it. Setting the backpack next to mine and Rogue's suitcases, I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Hello to you too" I received a chuckle from him as he buried his head in my neck "Come on Frosh we're leaving" Frosh used her wings and flew into my arms and snuggled there

"Fro thinks so too"

"You look great by the way" Tossing him a smile I left our room and headed to the living room with Rogue not far behind

"You're such a damn tease" He grumbled quietly, giggling I snuggled with Frosh more as Sting was waiting in the living room with a white long sleeve shirt tucked into black pants and black combat boots. He was struggling to tie his well tie.

"Do you need help with your tie again?" Lucy giggled coming out of her shared room with Sting. She wore a tight halter top dress that ended at her mid-thigh with silver studded heels. Her hair was in a bun with pieces of hair framing her face, she wore a little bit of pink lipstick.

"Yes" He laughed, walking over she stood in fro t of him and tied his tie

"Sting-kin is the best!" Lector cheered causing me to top my eyes with a slight scoff/

"Ready?" Boding we filed out of the hotel room and into the elevator "They have this really amazing restaurant here that I've been to many times" Lucy was listing off places to eat as the elevator doors dinged and let us out into the lobby. Walking out into the crisp cool weather, we walked along the cobblestone road. Rogue wrapped his left arm around Annabella's waist with Frosh in her arms chatting away about anything. Sting held Lucy's hand with Lector sitting on her shoulder. The two couples walked side by side until finally they came upon a beautiful, lavish restaurant

"Reservation for four under the name Sting Euclife please" Sting told the waitress with a smile, grabbing four menus she turned on her heel and led them to a booth in the back of the restaurant. Taking their seats and each grabbing a menu from the waitress, she took their orders for drinks and left with a smile. As they searched through the the menus Lucy and Anna told the boys about their day of shopping. As they waited for their foods and drank their wine, the exceeds were drinking soda and listening to the couples.

"Remember that time when you got stuck in that tree? It took us hours to get you down" Lucy giggled while Anna pouted

"How about the time you ran into the woods and got lost because Emma scared you?" Anna threw back as Lucy blushed embarrassed

"At least when we took our daily visits through the city I didn't slip and fall on my face in a front of boys that adored you" Lucy retorted with a smirk

"Oh yeah? How about when you spilled punch all over your dress at that gala we had with all the nobles?" Anna smirked back, both boys kept watching as the girls were throwing embarrassing memories back at each other. They both wore amused smirks while they chuckled at their girlfriends who were oblivious to them and the giggling exceeds. They listened to what they said because they were learning all these childhood memories they neither knew about. As their dishes arrived the girls bursted into a fit of giggles ignoring all the looks they received from the other occupants of the restaurant surrounding them. They ate and exchanged stories and memories that were special and funny. When the bill was divided and paid, they stood an left with the girls carrying their respective exceeds. They walked around and stepped into many shops, all smiling they decided a walk on the beach would be fun.

-(Sting and Lucy)-

"I've missed this. Us having alone time" Lucy stated as Sting held her shoes and she held a sleeping Lector

"When this mission is over, how about we go away for the weekend?" Sting smiled as Lucy looked up at the taller blonde with dark blue eyes

"I'd love that" Leaning up she pulled Sting into a kiss, who gladly returned the kiss.

"Good" Pulling away they continued their walk along the beach with big smiles and happiness shining in their eyes. Sting had one hand stuffed in his pocket and he held the small box in his hand. With a smile he looked up at the moon and thanked the kamis above for giving him a beautiful mate.

'Now how will I pop the question to her...?'

(Rogue and Anna)-

As they walked much further ahead then the blonde couple. Anna held the sleeping Fro and Rogue held her flats as they walked along the beautiful ocean. Stopping Rogue turned to her with a smile on his face, Anna looked up at him with a confused expression as to why he stopped.

"I know this is very much late but..." Rogue trailed off as he fished something out of his pocket "But here is your late birthday gift" A sterling silver necklace with a heart shaped ruby in the middle of it dangled from it. Inside there was a small swirling black shadow encased in it

"It's beautiful Rogue, I love it" As he put it around her neck,she had leaned up and kissed him.

"My shadow is in there. Simply hold it and say my name and it will alert me if you're in danger and protect you until I can get there" Rogue whispered hugging the sleepy red head

"I love it even more now that I know their is a part of you in it" Anna mumbled

Anna was cooking breakfast in the kitchen as the Fro was sitting atop of the bar coloring while Lector watched cartoons in the living room. She heard soft footsteps approach the kitchen setting the mug of coffee on the counter next to the doorway she resumed cooking.

"Morning Anna, it smells delicious" Glancing at her childhood friend to see she had just slipped out of bed only wearing Sting's white shirt from the previous night. All the buttons were buttoned except for the first couple, and the sleeves were pushed up to her elbow. You could see the hickeys and claw marks littering her body. Her hair was simply a mess as well.

"I made you some coffee with cream and no sugar" Anna nodded to the counter

"Thank you" She watched as Lucy settle into the bar stool and merely smiled as she watched her attempt at looking somewhat decent.

"I imagine you slept well dear friend" Anna couldn't help at teasing the blonde beauty who she considered an older sister.

"You could say that" Lucy laughed with a dopey smile before taking a sip of coffee from the mug

"I'm guessing you did as well?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at her, she was wearing Rogues black shirt from the previous night, all the buttons were buttoned except for the first three and the sleeves went past her fingertips and her hair was in a messy bun with pieces framing her face. She could understand as to why Lucy said what she did considering her appearance told a story.

"We didn't do anything" Anna turned slightly at the blonde Fairy "Give me the details later" Anna winked at her and resumed cooking while Lucy was struggling to wake-up

"Mommy! Look what I just drew!" Turning her attention to the green exceed who was dressed in a cute yellow duck costume. Fro was holding up a drawing of her and Rogue with Frosh in the middle

"It's beautiful dear. I love it" Smiling the exceed put the drawing down"Can Fro help you Mommy?"

"Yes, you can go wake Rogue" Nodding the exceed used its magic by sprouting its wings and left

"Oh! I'm sorry Anna! Can I help you in any way?" Lucy was beginning to stand from the bar stool when Anna turned to her and pointed the spatula at her

"You saved me and in return I can make breakfast, so sit and wait until it's ready" Anna waved it at her with a stern look, giggling Lucy nodded and stayed seated watching Anna cook with tired eyes but an amused smile dancing on her lips.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook" Lucy stated a she watched the red headed girl continuing cooking while humming to herself and swayed her hips to the beat of the song before making two mugs of black coffee.

"I had to much free time as a child so I learned how to do tasks such like these" She hummed and then Sting stumbled in shirtless revealing his six-pack and grey sweatpants that hung low on his hips. "Morning. Coffees on the counter Sting" Taking it he took a seat next to Lucy on her left and gave we a kiss on the forehead before drinking his coffee

"Thanks" He stated watching her with a lazy gaze before a yawn slipped passed his lips. She simply hummed in response and continued cooking. While the two blondes sipped their coffee in silence while Anna cooked swaying her hips a little. Frosh flew in and settled back onto the bar counter and went back to drawing. A few seconds later a disheveled Rogue walked in without wearing a shirt revealing his six-pack and wearing black sweatpants that hung low on his hips.

"Did you guys have fun last nigh?" Sting smirked as he eyed his fellow slayer with amusement, with a glare Rogue ignored him and walked around the counter. Slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her flushed against his chest, he nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck.

"Morning to you too" Anna said with a small blush

"Hmm...you left the bed...why?" Rogue questioned while he lazily leaned on his intended

"I got hungry and decided to cook breakfast" She answered "I'm sorry" she added bearing her neck as a submission, he purred in a approval as he nuzzled her neck before kissing it.

"No reason to be sorry love, but I'll gladly accept your submission" Smirking he kissed her on the cheek and pulled away from her altogether before taking the remaining coffee before leaning against the counter. As they sat around the table eating the delicious breakfast and talked, Anna watched as the three wizards interacted with each other. Finishing her last bite, she brought the orange juice to her lips and drank a little before a sharp pain filled her head. Setting the drink down she massaged her temples, hoping to relieve the pain.

"We should go for a day at the beach and then go from there but for tonight we're going to a club" Lucy stated bringing Anna out of her pain, as the pain finally subsided she internally sighed in relief

"Sounds like a plan to me" Sting smirked, as the two boys gathered the dirty dishes and left to the kitchen. The girls stood and left to their rooms with their in a black string bikini with white lace lining it, she put her hair into a messy bun. She then helped Frosh into a small pink one piece before packing Frosh's back pack with a towel, water bottle, spare clothes, floaties and sunglasses. As she pulled on denim short shorts with a pink off the shoulder crop top that had ' I'm my own spirit animal' in black cursive letters"You look so adorable frosh!" Anna gushed as she took pictures with the adorable exceed on her phone. Rogue walked in and immediately went to the bathroom to change. Slipping on pink flowery wedges, she grabbed Fro and the backpack before leaving the room to meet with everyone else.

"I'm so glad we went shopping! No more are those ridiculous dresses you have to wear!" Lucy wore denim short shorts as well with a blue crop top on that read 'Tans and smoothies' in sparkly silver letters

"You look cute Lu" I complemented with a smile, she had her hair in two low pigtails with black sunglasses on top of her head

"I know" She posed as I took a picture of her, we both started giggling. Both boys walked in wearing their swim trunks with t-shirts "Come on, let's go!" Dragging us out the door and out of the hotel, we walked across the street and started looking for a spot on the beach with while carrying towels and beach bags. Lucy then found the perfect spot, as we set up our spot both boys took off towards the water with the exceeds following them."Do you have any sunscreen?" Lucy asked rummaging through her bag already stripped of her clothes and sporting a royal blue string bikini with gold lining.

"Yeah" Tossing it to Lucy I set my pink knapsack with tiny white hearts on it along with Fro's on the towel next to my abandoned wedges. Plopping down on the towel underneath the huge white umbrella with gold lining. "I'm going to miss this" Letting out a breathy sigh I closed my eyes and leaned my head back putting my sunglasses on.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked next to me while she applied the sunscreen on herself

"Once I go back I'll be crowned Queen in just a few months from now" I stated with a frown before shaking my head to push away the negative thoughts "It doesn't matter, I'll just enjoy the little time I have left with you guys" Flashing her a smile, I grabbed my bag and rummaged through it.

"I'm going to tan for a few minutes" Lucy then laid on her back on the towel with her sunglasses over her eyes. Taking a quick picture of her, I looked at it and then turned my phone back off. Finding the cherry flavored gum, blowing a bubble I laid on my stomach and started reading a book.

"I'm gonna go order some food, wanna come with?" It's been an hour since we've been here and I had also stripped of my clothes wanting a tan but failing to get one.

"Yeah" Standing we walked over to the bar they had and while Lucy ordered I sat at the bar scrolling through all the photos I already took in the past two days

"I'll be right back okay? I forgot my wallet with my things" Nodding I gave her a slight smile before taking a seat at the bar

"Is she your friend?" Looking up I saw that the bartender put a large smoothie in front of me with a charming smile

"She's my sister and friend" I stated taking a sip of the smoothie "This is really good. What is it?"

"It's called Berry Berry"

"Well it's my favorite now" Taking a picture of it, I set my phone down on the counter

"So moved here or just on a vacation?" He leaned against the bar giving me a flirtatious smile

"Actually I'm on vacation with my friends" I stated moving my straw in circular motions "And my boyfriend"

"I don't see this boyfriend of yours anywhere" He stated with a smirk leaning in closer to me

"I'm right here" Swiveling in the bar stool, I came face to face with Rogue who had a pissed off look on his face

"Rogie!" Bouncing in my seat I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Well I don't see much" The guy smirked, Rogue glared at him wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me towards him.

"Well you're about to see yourself be admitted into a hospital" Rogue growled out but before he could do so I grabbed my smoothie."Do you even know who he is?" Scoffing he rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest

"Looks like a nobody to me" Clutching the smoothie in my hand I dumped it over his head

"This is Rogue Cheney, Shadow Dragon Slayer" A look of fear flashed in his eyes, glaring at him I spit out "Nobody disrespects my boyfriend" Slipping of the bar stool with my phone I stomped away majorly upset, once I made it back to our spot I saw a soaking wet Lucy and Sting arguing. Throwing my phone into my bag, I walked over to the ocean and stepped into the crystal blue water until it met my hips.

"That was hot" I felt two cold arms snake around my waist as a shiver went down my spine.

"Of course you did" With a blush I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck

"I'm serious" He laughed as I playfully smacked his arm, a mischievous smile started crawling on his mouth

"Rog-!" And then I was dunked into the icy cold prison called an ocean, as I resurfaced I glared at the laughing raven haired teenage boy who had his head thrown back while pointing at me. I quickly got out of the water and went back to our spot and dropping down on the black towel

"Did that really happen?" Lucy asked with a disbelief look as I recounted as to what had happened a mere few hours ago at the snack bar with the bartender.

"Another second and he'd be in the damn hospital" Rogue grumbled next to me with a huge smirk and an evil glint in his eye. We were sitting at a outside cafe and were eating lunch with the exceeds. I took a few photos of them without them knowing and slipped my phone back into my purse. Once finished we payed our bill and then took the long way back to our place.

'Happiness...is this what you felt when you died with a smile on your face?'


End file.
